Echo Of Memories
by Kikki83
Summary: Parce qu'il y a toujours un moment où les souvenirs sont du présent...Même lorsque ce ne sont pas les vôtres. Entre combats, double identité et faux semblants, les Élues pourront-elles vivre leurs vies de lycéennes ?
1. Stranger In A Strange Land

DISCLAIMER :  
_Amour Sucré est à Beemov, plus précisément à ChiNoMiko et tous ceux qui ont participé à la conception du jeu.  
Lhynn Blackbird et tout ce qui se rapporte à elle m'appartient.  
Joddie Hidde et tout ce qui se rapporte à elle est à Lolo (IchigoDu83).  
Mikky Wolf et tout ce qui se rapporte à elle est à Ju'(jujudu83)._

_Note : les pseudos sont ceux du site Fanfic-fr.  
_

_Rating T pour langage vulgaire et allusions pas très catholiques x)  
_

_Bonjour ! J'investis le fandom AS, même si j'ai 5 histoires en cours...6 avec celle-là. Je n'ai peur de rien x) [NDA: Sur Fanfic-fr]  
Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson éponyme de 30 Seconds To Mars. _

_Suite à un problème de scanneur, je n'ai pas pu poster le fanart des héroïnes...Tant pis, je maintiens le suspense au moins jusqu'au prochain chapitre :P_

* * *

_En secret, et ce aussi loin qu'un homme puisse s'en souvenir, des jeunes femmes, "élues", se battaient au nom de leurs valeurs…et de la divinité qui leur était rattachées. On les appelait les Prêtresses._

_Deux déesses se faisaient face : Elerinna (_"couronnée d'étoiles", _en_ _elfe), représentée sous l'apparence d'une pucelle aux longs cheveux blonds et gaufrés et dont le regard vert pouvait mettre à nu n'importe quelle vérité, et Morwën ("_lac du crépuscule" _en elfe), jeune femme elle aussi, aux cheveux courts et argents où on racontait que la lune se reflétait, et aux yeux rouge grenat qui brillaient, disait-on, dans les bois lorsqu'un voyageur s'était égaré, afin de lui indiquer le chemin à suivre.  
Elerinna était bonne, sage et généreuse, et Morwën était moqueuse, narcissique et froide._

_Le combat des Prêtresses n'avait lieu d'être qu'à cause d'un conflit légendaire entre les deux déesses, mais cette besogne était sacrée, et le peuple fermait les yeux. Le véritable but de ces combats n'a jamais été découvert…  
Les élues se voyaient marquées d'un symbole représentant leur élément, à savoir le Feu, la Terre, l'Air ou l'Eau. Si la Marque était blanche, la Prêtresse appartenait à Elerinna si elle était noire, elle appartenait alors à Morwën.  
Mais dans cette lutte que l'on voyait sans fin, les Prêtresses étaient parfois assistées par des hommes, appelés les Gardiens. Ils n'avaient aucune appartenance précise, et pouvaient donc aider n'importe quelle Prêtresse. Eux aussi étaient marqués selon leur élément, mais cette fois d'une couleur grise symbolisant leur impartialité._

_On raconte qu'à la suite de ces combats, où les Prêtresses avaient fini par s'entre-tuer, les déesses se mirent d'accord la lutte s'était terminée en un pitoyable ex-æquo, et ainsi, les Prêtresses se réincarneraient tous les cents ans pour tenter de terminer ces combats inachevés…_

_Des siècles plus tard…_

La sonnerie du réveil de Lhynn lui rappela douloureusement l'heure et le jour.  
Il était six heures du matin, et c'était la rentrée des vacances de février…

Elle avait déménagé en cours d'année à AmorisCity, et devait faire sa rentrée dans le lycée de Sweet Amoris. Elle avait peur, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'elle déménageait et devait changer d'établissement en cours d'année. Elle avait vaguement visité le lycée pendant les vacances, alors qu'elle apportait son dossier d'inscription, accompagnée de ses parents. Bien sûr, la directrice n'avait eu d'yeux que pour son père et son nom de famille, comme toujours lorsqu'elle s'inscrivait quelque part, activité banale ou non.

Après cinq minutes à s'étirer comme un chat, bien au chaud sous les draps, Lhynn se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller prendre une douche…histoire de se réveiller une bonne fois pour toute.  
Elle traîna sous l'eau chaude, savourant pleinement ces derniers instants de quiétude, nullement pressée de franchir le pas, à savoir aller au lycée.

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait un pull noir à manches trois-quarts, qui lui tombait au niveau de l'épaule, une jupe courte et plissée qui lui tenait à la taille grâce à une ceinture rose, flashy. Elle ajusta ses mi-bas noirs à dentelle rose jusqu'à mi-cuisse et essaya de redonner des couleurs à son visage qui avait pâli à cause du manque de sommeil. La fatigue, à son grand dam, faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu lavande et son grain de beauté en dessous de ses lèvres, à sa gauche.  
Elle disciplina ses longs cheveux noirs après s'être maquillée, et alla déjeuner…pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à manger, et elle finit par ranger dans le placard tout ce qu'elle avait sorti. L'appartement paraissait bien vide, mais c'était un premier pas vers la liberté. Sa liberté.

Elle enfila ses bottines à lacets et un petite veste, attrapa son sac et quitta les lieux.

Un arrêt de bus se trouvait à proximité de chez elle Lhynn s'enferma dans sa musique et patienta dans le froid de la matinée.  
Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le bus arriva pile à l'heure et elle grimpa, tout en se disant que sa vie se déroulait pour l'instant avec monotonie.

Lasse, elle regarda les champs de vigne se succéder avant de laisser place, plus urbain, du centre-ville.  
Lhynn n'aimait pas la campagne. Le pollen et le manque de réseau était un véritable calvaire pour elle. De plus, vivre en reclus du monde entre deux champs réduisait de beaucoup sa vie, sociale, qui n'était déjà pas florissante.

À un autre arrêt, une fille aux cheveux courts et violets, tenant une énorme pochette à dessins s'assit à côté de Lhynn.  
La fille lui sourit timidement, et Lhynn lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu es…nouvelle ? »

La fille parlait doucement, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle l'entende.

« Je…Oui.

- Je m'appelle Violette…et toi ? hésita-t-elle.

- Lhynn.

- Tu sais dans quelle classe tu vas être ? »

Lhynn hocha négativement la tête.

« Dommage…Je suis en 1ere A. Je te guiderai…si tu veux. »

"_Violette est vraiment adorable_", songea Lhynn avec amusement. "_Sa timidité la rend encore plus jolie. J'aimerai avoir autant de charisme qu'elle…_"

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée, une grande bouffée de stress s'empara d'elle. Violette, rassurante, lui prit la main pour la guider à travers le flot d'élèves qui descendaient des cars.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que…tout va bien se passer. »

Lhynn lui fit un pauvre sourire. Pour le coup, l'hésitation de Violette n'était plus mignonne du tout.  
Une inconnue, pressée, bouscula sans s'en rendre compte Lhynn.

« Hé ! »

La fille, aux courts cheveux noirs, aux yeux améthyste et habillée d'un débardeur rayé violet et noir et d'un slim noir également, se retourna sans grande conviction. L'autre brune nota la présence d'une sacoche, personnalisée par de multiples stickers loufoques, qui devait contenir un ordinateur portable.

« Ouais, quoi ? »

Son je-m'en-foutisme apparent et sa mauvaise foi désarçonnèrent Lhynn.

« Tu m'as bousculée ! Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser ! »

Les yeux du vis-à-vis de Lhynn s'agrandirent de stupeur. Non mais elle se croyait où, la princesse ? Dans un conte de fée ou chez les Bisounours ? Puis soudain, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose qui lui avait échappé – et qui était pourtant évident pour une personne…_comme elle_.

« Tu es…

- Nouvelle. Oui.

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais…Mais laisse tomber. Bienvenue ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir…"malmenée". J'm'appelle Mikky. Et toi ?

- Euh…Lhynn, hésita la nouvelle, troublée par ce changement d'attitude.

- 'Chuis en 1ere B. J'espère qu'on se reverra ! sourit Mikky en disparaissant dans le flot d'élèves.

- Moi aussi. (Elle se tourna vers Violette) Elle n'est pas si méchante, finalement. Tu la connais ?

- Oui. Elle ne vit que pour son ordinateur, et elle est assez…

- Irrespectueuse ? J'ai vu ça.

- Oui ! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher… suggéra Violette. Surtout si tu ne connais pas ta classe… »

Lhynn approuva avec appréhension, et elle entra dans l'établissement. Coloré était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Violette lui montra les casiers brièvement, et lui indiqua une salle où elle trouverait sûrement de quoi se renseigner. Lhynn remercia vivement Violette, qui s'en alla rejoindre sa salle de cours, laissant la jeune fille aux yeux bleu lavande seule face à l'ennemi… Enfin, face à l'administration.

Elle allait toquer à la porte désignée par un panneau "_Salle des Délégués_" lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant de l'intérieur. Curieuse, elle tendit l'oreille et suspendit son geste.

« …Hors de question ! Si je leur fait signer, j'vais me faire engueuler ! criait une fille.

- Tu dois pourtant faire signer ton bulletin, ou tu seras virée du lycée, disait un garçon.

- Non mais t'as vu mes notes ? J'vais me faire exploser !

- C'est juste le résultat de ton assiduité aux cours, raillait le garçon.

- C'est pas ma faute si je m'emmerde !

- Ce n'est pas non plus la mienne si le règlement stipule clairement que le bulletin trimestriel doit être obligatoirement signé par les parents.

- Va mourir ! »

La fille ouvrit brutalement la porte, tombant nez à nez avec Lhynn, pétrifiée.

« J'savais pas que y'avait des stalkers dans ce bahut, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- B-bonjour… » fit mécaniquement Lhynn, gênée par le regard scrutateur de la fille, gothique, châtain aux cheveux longs et raides, en face d'elle.  
Pour ne rien arranger, ses yeux étaient d'une dérangeante couleur de feu, oscillant entre le rouge et l'orange.

Elle portait une veste en cuir noir sur un débardeur blanc, et un baggy noir, la jambe droite tâchée de faux sang sur des écritures blanches illisibles et des chaînes battaient la jambe gauche. Lhynn se corrigea mentalement elle n'était non pas gothique, mais métalleuse.

La métalleuse en question éclata de rire et dépassa Lhynn.

Celle aux cheveux noirs risqua un regard dans la salle, où elle croisa celui, doré, d'un inconnu. Blond, strict dans sa tenue, mais charmant et à l'air avenant et gentil.

« Je peux t'aider ? fit-il simplement.

- Je suis nouvelle…bafouilla-t-elle en entrant.

- Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris, tu dois être Lhynn ? sourit-il.

- Oui, euh…

- Nathaniel. Je suis le délégué principal, se présenta-t-il. Laisse-moi fouiller dans les dossiers, le temps de trouver le tien… »

Après quelques recherches, il finit par lui tendre un carnet et un emploi du temps.

« Tu es dans ma classe, en 1ere A.

- Ah, comme Violette ! laissa-t-elle échapper, ravie.

- Je vois que tu connais déjà du monde. La fille qui vient de sortir s'appelle Joddie Hidde, elle est aussi dans notre classe…soupira-t-il. C'est…

- Un boulet ? suggéra Lhynn, amusée.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Au niveau de la paperasse en tout cas.

- Je vois le genre… »

"_Je ne risque pas de traîner avec une fille pareille ! _"

Nathaniel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« On va être en retard. Je t'accompagne ?

- Sauf si tu veux que je me perde », pouffa-t-elle.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage – l'administration était au rez-de-chaussée, Lhynn sentit les escaliers passer – et se rendirent en cours de français. Elle ne supportait pas les regards insistants et curieux des autres élèves à son égard. Oui, elle aimait les couleurs flashy, mais n'avait pas un look plus spécial que celui d'une autre. Oui, elle était nouvelle, et alors ?  
Elle sourit, et rentra dans la salle. Elle avisa une place vide dans le fond, déposa son sac à côté et s'installa. Comme elle s'y attendait, Violette et Nathaniel étaient dans les premiers rangs.  
La sonnerie retentit, et Lhynn se plongea dans la monotonie du cours de français.

Alors que les minutes défilaient avec une lenteur infernale – dix minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées - , on toqua à la porte.  
La prof lâcha un vague "Entrez", sans pour autant arrêter son cours.

La métalleuse rentra, marmonna ce que Lhynn supposa être des excuses et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle la dévisagea quelques instants, haussa les épaules et se laissa littéralement tomber sur la chaise voisine.

« Bienvenue chez Méduse. 'Tention, si tu la regardes, elle te transforme en pierre. Y'a des élèves qui sont allés en colle avec elle et on les a jamais revus, affirma-t-elle sous l'air dubitatif de Lhynn.

- Joddie Hidde, c'est ça ? »

L'intéressée jeta un coup d'œil au carnet de la nouvelle.

« Et toi c'est Lhynn Blackbird…C'est joli, très féminin.

- Ah…rougit la brune. Merci.

- Mais ça fait aussi un peu neuneu », ajouta la métalleuse avec un sourire carnassier.

Lhynn, fronça les sourcils, vexée, et reporta son attention sur le cours, bien décidée à bouder. Mais sous le poids du regard de Joddie, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, excédée.

« C'est donc toi…Lhynn…

- Oui, je suis nouvelle, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » s'énerva la brune.

Joddie parut surprise.

« J'ai pensé tout haut ? Désolée, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. »

Elle se retourna à son tour, songeuse et ne parla plus du reste du cours.  
Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin des deux heures de français et la pause, Joddie redevint plus bavarde.

« Je peux te présenter des amis, s'tu veux. »

Une lueur peu rassurante brillait dans les yeux de Hidde, et Lhynn soupira. De toutes les filles de sa classe, il avait fallu qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec elle. Elle songea un instant à Violette en tant qu'échappatoire, mais la discrète jeune fille avait déjà quitté la classe.

« C'est d'accord, se résigna Lhynn. Ils sont tous punks ?

- Heureusement pour toi, non, rit Joddie. Quoique, tu es mal placée pour dire quoi que ce soit à ce niveau-là, tu fais punk sapée comme ça… On te croirait sortie d'un manga avec tes bas à dentelles. »

Les yeux de Lhynn s'illuminèrent à leur tour.

- Toi aussi…Tu en lis ?

- Des tonnes ! s'exclama Joddie. Viens voir toi, on était faites pour s'entendre… »

Lhynn rit doucement. Cette fille n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que Nathaniel l'avait laissé croire. Elle était même assez sympathique, en fait. Si on excluait son regard de feu vraiment dérangeant, elle était l'amie parfaite.  
Elles se rendirent dans la cour, qui n'était aménagée que de quelques arbres et autres bancs.  
Joddie héla bruyamment un petit groupe près du plus grand arbre – et donc le plus à l'ombre – et invita Lhynn à la suivre.

Lhynn fut surprise de reconnaître, assise contre le tronc et son ordinateur sur les genoux, Mikky, la fille qu'elle avait croisé le matin-même.  
Dans ses prunelles violettes se reflétait l'écran, lui conférant un aspect limite diabolique.

Un roux, assit sur le banc, sourit de façon narquoise.

« Alors Hidde, tu nous ramènes une nouvelle recrue ?

- Yep, acquiesça-t-elle en prenant la brune par les épaules, elle s'appelle Lhynn Blackbird, elle est dans ma classe et elle aime les mangas !

- Tu te sentiras moins conne comme ça, railla-t-il.

- J'vais te faire bouffer ta teinture, Castiel.

- Avoue, t'es juste jalouse parce que t'arrives pas à trouver la même.

- Non monsieur, je suis satisfaite de ma coloration naturelle, répliqua Joddie en passant une main dans ses cheveux, façon pimbêche.

- Genre. À d'autres. »

Pour toute réponse, Joddie lui tira la langue.

Une fille aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux orangés sourit à Lhynn.

« J'imagine que tu n'aimes pas _que _les mangas, hein mon petit chou ?

- Non, effectivement…J'ai déjà droit à un surnom ? s'étonna Lhynn.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Rosalya réserve le même sort à tout le monde, intervint un garçon aux vêtements pour le moins inhabituels.

- Ah », laissa tomber Lhynn.

Elle prit le temps de détailler le dernier inconnu. Il était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux argent aux pointes noires. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, car il était penché avec application sur un bloc-notes. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit de l'époque victorienne.

« Lysou', tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour à la nouvelle, bougonna Rosalya.

- Rosa', je suis en pleine inspiration, là.

- Au fait Mikky, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança Joddie pour alimenter la conversation.

- Jod', je suis en plein combat, là.

- Ils vont tous s'y mettre ? Non, mais je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, _avec nous _? se désespéra Joddie.

- En fait, j'attendais que t'arrives. 'Faut qu'on parle d'un truc. »

Mikky avait fermé son PC, et fixait Joddie d'un air sérieux.  
La métalleuse sourit à la geek.

« On va faire un tour de cour ? »

Et bras-dessus bras-dessous, elles s'éloignèrent du groupe.

« Ça alors… »

Lhynn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelques instants plus tôt, Joddie était prête à virer Mikky à grand renfort de coups de pieds au derrière, et là, elles semblaient les meilleures amies du monde.  
Elle décida qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre, et s'assit auprès de Rosalya.

« Sont-elles bipolaires ?

- Ça dépend des moments, sourit la blandinette. Dis, tu veux jouer aux devinettes ? Je m'ennuie. Et comme ça, on pourra savoir si tu as compris qui est qui. »

Rosalya souriait d'un air malicieux.

« Alors, nous avons tronche de tomate, alias _Bueno Tomato_ ou _Gansta Tomato_. Il tire une tête de six pieds de long, quand il ne se fiche pas de toi…

- Castiel ? hésita Lhynn.

- Exact ! Ensuite, nous avons…

- Hey ! J'ai pas une gueule de tomate !

- NOUS AVONS DONC !... cria Rosa' pour faire taire Castiel. Nous avons une chose identifiée en tant que femme qui vient de temps en temps se greffer à nous pour nous réclamer des chips ou même juste pour faire chier le monde. Elle – la chose – est reliée par un lien supposé intemporel et quasi indestructible à son ordinateur qu'elle ne lâche jamais, c'est…c'est…

- Mikky !

- Vous validez votre réponse ?

- Oui, Jean-Pierre ! rit Lhynn, amusée.

- C'est encore une bonne réponse ! La foule est en délire !...

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est _toi _ qui est dans ton délire… » soupira Castiel.

Rosalya regarda de façon sévère Castiel et celui qui écrivait, dont Lhynn ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

« J'ai dit que la foule était en délire !

- "Youpiiiiii" ! se moqua le roux en agitant bêtement les mains.

- Lysandre ! » apostropha Rosa'.

Celui au bloc-notes releva la tête et sourit. Ses yeux étaient vairons le gauche doré et le droit bleu.  
Lhynn ne savait pas à qui s'adressait son sourire, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui.

« Ferme la bouche », lui glissa Rosalya en riant doucement.

Lhynn rougit, confuse, et baissa les yeux.

« Mais je plaisante ! fit la blanche. Roh, fais pas cette tête !

- Je suis désolé, Rosa, s'excusa celui aux cheveux argent. Tu disais ?

- Rien, ricana-t-elle. Rien. »

Lhynn lui jeta un regard noir et se releva.

« Elles se sont perdues, les _Little Miss Sunshine _? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Non, elles arrivent, répondit Castiel en les désignant d'un coup de tête.

- Hellooooo, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » s'incrusta Joddie en s'accoudant sur Lhynn, plus petite qu'elle de quelques centimètres.

La sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit à cet instant.

« La récréation », pouffa Lhynn pendant que Joddie se décomposait lentement mais sûrement.

Le reste de la matinée s'était déroulé sans encombres, toujours aussi calmement et dans cette ambiance bon enfant.

Lhynn avait fait plus ample connaissance avec Joddie, qui lui proposa de manger avec elle. La brune accepta, mais avec appréhension. Généralement, à la cantine scolaire, ce n'est pas "_Que mange-t-on aujourd'hui ?_" mais "_Avec quoi va-t-on s'intoxiquer aujourd'hui ?_"

Lhynn rangea ses affaires dans son casier nouvellement attribué, et se tourna vers la métalleuse.

« On mange où ? »

Joddie lui fit un grand sourire.

« T'as du fric sur toi ?

- Euh…Non. Je devrais ? répondit Lhynn en esquissant une moue d'incompréhension.

- Bon. Le premier jour est offert, mais c'est la seule fois ! »

Et elle l'entraîna hors du lycée, à travers les méandres des rues de la ville.  
Elles finirent par déboucher sur la zone commerciale, où se trouvait un _WcDo_.

« Un fast-food ? Tous les midis ? s'étonna Lhynn.

- Ouais. Tu peux prendre une salade si tu veux. Mais ils viennent de sortir le WcBaguette…

- Ça va, ça va, capitula Lhynn en soupirant. Tu veux que je grossisse avec toi, c'est ça ?

- Un peu, oui. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et rentrèrent.

« Par contre…

- Oui ?

- Ne me dépouille pas…

- Pardon ? »

Hidde agita son porte-monnaie sous les yeux écarquillés de Lhynn. Celle-ci partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable face à l'air si innocent de son amie, ce qui ne correspondait absolument pas ni à son allure, ni à sa personnalité – à vrai dire, elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable de faire une tête pareille.

« 'Te fout pas de moi, ou pour manger, t'iras te tailler un arbuste ! » grommela la fille châtain, tout en pianotant à la borne tactile.

Une fois leur commande récupérée, Lhynn vit Mikky et Rosalya leur faire des signes depuis une table au-dehors. La brune constata avec joie que toute la bande – celle du matin – était présente.

« Vous êtes tous très proches… murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

- Oui, nous sommes tous plus ou moins liés… » répondit machinalement Joddie. Face à l'air interrogateur que prenait son vis-à-vis, elle changea vite de sujet. « Enfin, tu fais partie de la bande aussi, hein.

- C'est vrai ? Déjà ? » fit la nouvelle, radieuse, avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Joddie lui fit un clin d'œil et rit.  
Elle déposa son plateau sur leur table, et dit à Lhynn de faire de même. Celle-ci s'exécuta.

«Vous voilà enfin toutes les deux ! Bon, bref, avec Mikky, on a décidé de te faire passer une sorte de…test d'entrée, exposa Rosalya avec le sourire.

- Ah ? fit simplement Blackbird en grimaçant.

- Un bizutage, quoi, commenta Joddie.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Mikky entre deux frites et pianotages sur son clavier. Un test. T'es bouchée, la punk ?

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » grogna la punk en question.

"_Encore des questions ? Je commence à en avoir marre, quelles curieuses !_"

« En quoi ça consiste ? demanda Lhynn, non sans couler un regard agacé aux deux autres.

- Réponds du tac au tac à mes questions », sourit Rosa', dont le sourire n'annonçait rien de bon.

La brune faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Ben voyons. Elle voulait la tester ? Elle allait avoir des surprises…

« GO ! cria Mikky en lançant le chrono sur son PC.

- C'est la première fois que tu changes d'école, oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Mikky est chiante, oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Hey ! protesta la concernée.

- Joddie est vulgaire, oui ou non ?

- Peut-être.

- Pas de triche ! rit celle aux cheveux blancs. Qui tu préfères, Castiel ou Lysandre ?

- Lysandre.

- Bon à savoir… se moqua Hidde en regardant tour à tour Lhynn et Lysandre, gênée pour l'une et vaguement intéressé pour l'autre.

- Quel nom tu préfères, Elerinna ou Morwën ? »

Lhynn, concentrée sur ses frites jusque-là, releva la tête et croisa le regard de Joddie et Mikky, qui paraissaient tendues.

-…Elerinna. »

Les deux compères soupirèrent – de soulagement, apparemment – et Rosalya fronça les sourcils en une mine contrite.

« Quel dommage. Tu es la petite-fille du célèbre styliste Blackbird, pas vrai ?

- Ah, euh, oui… »

Joddie et Mikky bondirent littéralement de leurs chaises.

« T'es une gosse de riche ?

- Pas moi, mon père. Même si je profite aussi de l'immense fortune de Papi… rougit-elle.

- Comme c'est mignon…elle l'appelle Papi ! s'extasia Rosalya en la frottant contre elle comme une peluche.

- Dire que tu m'as faite payer ton repas, et que j'hésitais à te demander de rembourser… grimaça Joddie sous les regards amusés de la bande.

- Si t'es pistonnée à ce point, y'a un truc que je pige pas… soupira Mikky. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Sweet Amoris ?

- Ah…Je…C'est à cause de ma mère…Elle ne supportait plus l'oppression de la famille de mon père, alors on a déménagé loin d'eux… Mes parents vivent dans un manoir un peu à l'écart de la ville, et moi je vis seule dans un petit loft, au milieu des champs.

- Des…des champs ? bégaya Rosa', scotchée à ses lèvres.

- Oui, ceux adjacents au centre-ville, sourit Lhynn.

- Mais…mais ces apparts coûtent la peau du cul et des couilles ! s'exclama gracieusement Castiel, estomaqué.

- Certes… »

Lysandre nota avec amusement son rougissement et sa façon adorable de se tordre les mains lorsqu'elle était gênée. Pour une gosse de riche, elle n'était ni prétentieuse, ni exécrable, elle était carrément timide ! Elle paraissait même troublée que son secret ait été découvert dès le premier jour. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il sortit de son mutisme.

« Pourquoi vis-tu seule ? »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Parce que je veux vire pour moi et par mes propres moyens, et disons que…le monde oisif des riches n'est pas vraiment fait pour moi. Alors je tente ma chance chez les prolétaires, sourit timidement la brune.

- Les prolé-quoi ? »

Mikky la fixait avec un rictus d'incompréhension, et Lhynn dut réprimer un petit rire.

« Les pauvres.

- Ah, lâcha Mikky, légèrement vexée.

- On va bien s'amuser ensemble, Lhynn Blackbird », fit Rosalya avec un sourire étrange.

« On a choppé le gros lot, hein ? Une bourgeoise pétée de fric et greluche en plus. »

Le soleil couchant rendit les yeux de Joddie encore plus menaçants lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Mikky.

« Parce que tu penses être mieux, sale peste ? T'es juste jalouse parce que c'est la dèche chez toi.

- C'est pas ma faute si mes parents ne m'envoient plus de fric, se défendit celle aux cheveux courts en croquant dans sa pomme, assise sur le muret de sa clôture.

- C'est pas la sienne non plus », railla la métalleuse.

Mikky frissonna en se disant que les fausses tâches de sang sur le baggy de son vis-à-vis pourraient devenir vraies si elle l'énervait trop.

« Ça va, ça va, 'chuis de mauvaise humeur parce que j'ai perdu sur Shaiya. Déstresse.

- Ta vie se résume donc à un jeu ?

- Non, y'en a plusieurs.

- Me voilà rassurée.

- Alors, on fait quoi pour la _fille aux larmes_, Estë ?

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon ancien nom, fit-elle avec un claquement de langue.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, c'est plutôt joli, Lalaith. On dirait un nom d'elfe dans WoW, gloussa-t-elle.

- C'est parce que _c'est_ un nom d'elfe », soupira Joddie.

Un long silence s'installa. Mikky jeta son trognon de pomme au loin et se leva.

« Bon, en gros, 'faut qu'on se démerde pour lui éviter toute confrontation avec une Prêtresse d'un autre camp le temps qu'elle se souvienne de tout et retrouve ses pouvoirs, et il faut aussi retrouver les Gardiens. J'ai bon ?

- Tout bon. »

Joddie soupira. Le Destin se mettait en route…Et serait peut-être plus cruel que jamais.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture !^^ Kirara, tu ne vas pas me harceler pour le chap' 2, quand même ? :s'éloigne à dos de lama: Comme aurait dit ma Lolo ou Mezu, KIKKI POWER ! XD Je tiens quand même à préciser que la parution sera lente, deux chapitres par mois maxi...Désolée ! (T^T) Des commentaires pour une auteure débordée - par sa faute ? XD_


	2. Meltdown

_Bon, je ne résistai pas à l'envie de publier, c'était plus fort que moi Réponse à certaines de vos questions...Oui, ça va vite, mais l'histoire commence à peine, ça risque de stagner un moment niveau pouvoirs U.U Okay ma gueule, je spoile là XD _  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La première semaine de Lhynn au sein de Sweet Amoris s'était très bien passée. Elle avait rencontré tous ses professeurs et plein de nouvelles têtes elle en avait aussi profité pour copiner un peu plus avec la bande de Joddie.  
La nouvelle et la métalleuse s'étaient en effet très vite liées d'amitié et étaient devenues inséparables. Mikky se tapait souvent l'incruste entre elles deux et Joddie se faisait un plaisir de la virer à coups de pied aux fesses. Celle aux cheveux courts était une geekette absolue, toujours cramponnée à son ordinateur. Elle le lâchait _parfois _ en cours ou à la cantine, et c'était pour sortir des références de gameuse professionnelle.

Bref, les journées étaient tout sauf moroses.

Le prof d'histoire, Mr. Faraize, leur avait distribué une autorisation de sortie, annonçant la visite d'une église le matin et quartier libre l'après-midi. Toutes les 1ères étaient de corvée, et Lhynn sourit en imaginant Mikky endormie d'ennui au pied d'un pilier, Joddie à ses côtés.

Elle leva la main, et tout à fait sérieuse, déclara :

« Monsieur…est-ce qu'il y aura des _gargouilles _? »

La classe éclata de rire à cause de la question pour le moins inattendue.

Joddie, éberluée, cligna des paupières.

« Les gosses de riches sont décidément une espèce à part des humains… »

Cette remarque – au départ dénuée de toute méchanceté – fit redoubler l'hilarité générale, que Mr. Faraize tentait en vain de calmer.  
Morte de honte, les joues en feu, Lhynn se fit toute petite sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux vers les babioles accrochées à sa trousse. Son canard rose, qu'elle avait depuis le collège, semblait la fixer de ses yeux exorbités. Ce regard de plus ne fit qu'amplifier son mal-être.

Et des premiers rangs, un seul remarqua les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle ramassa ses affaires vitesse grand V et fila telle une comète vers son casier. Elle fut à la fois soulagée et peinée de voir que Joddie ne l'avait pas suivie.  
Alors qu'elle arrivait à son but, elle shoota dans quelque chose. Son regard se dirigea vers le sol, où un bloc-notes se trouvait.  
Elle se pencha et le ramassa. Il ne portait aucune marque de fantaisie, ni de gribouillis, ni le nom de son propriétaire. Il sortait sûrement d'un des rayons du supermarché du coin, et pourtant, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.  
Elle effleura la couverture du bout des doigts, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime.

« Lysandre…souffla-t-elle.

- Oui ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui lui avait répondu, en murmurant presque.  
Les joues de Lhynn s'empourprèrent encore plus si c'était possible.  
Joddie ne l'avais pas suivie, mais lui si.  
Elle ne l'avait pas vu durant ses deux premières heures de cours car ils étaient en demi-groupes, mais ils étaient bel et bien dans la même classe.  
Egoïstement, elle en avait été ravi, mais il parlait peu et était tellement distrait…Un peu comme elle, en fait. Constamment ailleurs.

Il rit doucement, la ramenant à la réalité, et récupéra son bloc-notes.

« Merci, Lhynn. Je le cherchais. »

"_Sous-entendu : je l'avais encore perdu._"

« Il…Il était par terre…hésita-t-elle.

- Ah… »

Une adorable moue contrariée passa sur ses traits fins et réguliers.

"_Je peux te consoler si tu veux_", songea Lhynn l'espace d'un instant.

« Joddie est en train de passer un savon à toute la classe pour toi, sourit-il.

- C'est vrai ? »

"_Non mais quelle cruche ! S'il te le dit !_" se mortifia-t-elle intérieurement.

« Oui, je t'assure. Tu connaissais l'église de Sainte Amoris ?

- Non…

- On te montrera certaines choses en plus, alors.

- Ah…Merci… »

Elle avait envie de hurler. Il faisait tout pour être gentil avec elle et voilà que…  
Minute, pourquoi il était gentil ?

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? lança-t-elle innocemment.

- Parce que tu semblais au bord des larmes », répondit-il avec un détachement et un calme extraordinaires.

Lhynn tressaillit. Il s'était inquiété. À cause d'elle. _Pour _elle.  
Un étrange sentiment de fierté mêlée de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle lui fit un sourire timide mais terriblement sincère.  
Elle crut un instant discerner une légère gêne dans les yeux vairons de son vis-à-vis, qui disparut bien vite.

« Dis-moi, Lhynn…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que le nom _Niniel _te dit quelque chose ? »

L'air sérieux de Lysandre fit tiquer la brune. Un voile sombre avait pris la place de la lueur gaie présente quelques instants plus tôt dans le regard du jeune homme en face d'elle.

« Niniel… » répéta-t-elle.

_La fille aux larmes…_lui chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

_Sang. Combat. Larmes. Prêtresses. Elerinna. Morwën. Estë. Lalaith. Serindë. Gardiens. Cirth. Lomiòn. Meneldil. Urthel. Elerinna. Elerinna. ELERINNA._

Ces mots qui se pressaient dans sa tête…Ils ne voulaient rien dire et pourtant, elle savait qu'ils étaient tout. À la fois Tout et Rien.

Une ombre surgit devant ses yeux et Lysandre fut emporté au passage.

« Désolée, je te l'emprunte ! »

Et Joddie kidnappa Lysandre.

Elle vérifia que le couloir était désert, et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Une rage sans nom déformait son visage.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème, Shakespeare ?

- Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne.

- Il ne faut JAMAIS brusquer les souvenirs d'une Prêtresse ! La réincarnation pourrait mal se passer, elle pourrait crever si son esprit n'est pas prêt !

- J'ai juste accéléré le processus. La réincarnation avait déjà eu lieu, sinon nous ne l'aurions pas reconnue. La Marque devrait apparaître d'ici quelques jours. »

Il avait parlé de façon calme et froide, si bien que Joddie le relâcha.  
Elle rit jaune et se frotta le crâne.

« Juste…

- Oui ?

- Es-tu avec ou contre nous, _Cirth _? demanda la métalleuse d'un air menaçant.

- J'irai vers qui Lhynn ira. »

"_La légende se répète_", pensa Joddie avec amertume. "_Espérons qu'elle ne se termine pas comme Roméo & Juliet, cette fois._"

« …heure du pique-nique, vous êtes libres de vos actes. Rendez-vous à 16h40 devant l'entrée Nord de l'église. Aucun retard de plus de cinq minutes ne sera toléré… »

Lhynn écoutait la litanie du prof avec lassitude. Elle marmonna un vague "Oui monsieur" pour confirmer qu'elle, au moins, avait suivit les indications et coula un regard vers Mikky qui se dandinait sur place à côté d'elle.

« Tu vas tenir le coup ?

- S'il ne se dépêche pas, je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Enfin, Mr. Faraize les libéra et Mikky fonça vers les toilettes les plus proches, tandis que Joddie secouait la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Cette fille est un cas à part pour avoir une vessie aussi minuscule…

- Nous sommes tous des cas ici, sourit la brune.

- Bon, tu veux commencer par quoi, alors ? demanda la métalleuse dont les yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

- Manger. »

Celle aux yeux rouges éclata de rire.

« Okay, allons chercher Mikky et les autres.

- J'ai l'impression d'aller à un banquet avec toi à chaque fois, soupira Lhynn.

- Ce sont les risques du métier ! »

La brune soupira une énième fois et s'assit sur le banc de la table de pique-nique la plus proche. Elle fouilla un peu son sac avant d'en sortir une glacière de taille moyenne.

« Pars à la chasse sans moi, j'installe le pique-nique.

- T'installerais le mien aussi ?

- T'abuses, mais oui, s'il le faut.

- Okay, merci ! Je pars à la pêche aux moules qui ont un Q.I d'huîtres…

- Les pauvres », rit Lhynn, épargnée par ce sarcasme.

La métalleuse s'éloigna et Lhynn entreprit de déballer le déjeuner. Chips et mini-saucissons en grande quantité – c'était plus convivial et le plus prisé lors des sorties – mais aussi de petites salades emballées dans des Tupperware, des bouteilles d'eau, de quoi faire des sandwichs, des fruits et quelques paquets de bonbons. Lhynn avait gardé bien précieusement l'énorme paquet de langues de chat acides pour elle, se disant qu'elle en proposerait une ou deux…Peut-être.  
Après avoir terminé, elle vit Mikky se diriger vers elle.

« Tu nous as gâtés, dis donc.

- J'ai effectivement voulu être généreuse…Une sorte de remerciement.

- Oui, oui. À TABLE ! beugla celle aux cheveux courts. Oh, t'as même pensé aux couverts…et aux serviettes ! Tu es mon idole !

- Hey ! Attends les autres avant de commencer ! protesta celle aux yeux bleus, alors que Mikky s'emparait goulument d'un paquet de chips.

- On t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, la naine ? »

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour faire face à Castiel, son éternel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Et toi, on t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait s'annoncer avant d'entrer ? rétorqua Mikky, agacée.

- On n'est pas à l'intérieur que je sache. »

Mikky laissa entendre un profond claquement de langue à l'attention de Castiel et le roux se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Sous le regard scrutateur de Lhynn, il dit simplement :

« Rosa' aide Lysandre à retrouver ses affaires, Joddie est avec eux.

- Ah, lâcha la brune.

- T'es déçue, avoue, ricana le roux.

- Non, je me disais simplement qu'il perdait beaucoup de choses, mentit-elle.

- Les voilà ! coupa Mikky. J'peux bouffer, maintenant ?

- Vas-y, espèce de morfale ! » se désespéra la nouvelle.

Joddie s'assit de façon peu gracieuse à côté de Lhynn – donc en face de Mikky et Castiel – et s'empara d'un paquet de mini-saucissons.

« Ton but est-il de nous engraisser pour nous bouffer ensuite ? s'enquit prudemment Rosalya, tout en s'asseyant à la suite de Joddie.

- Bien sûr…que non ! sourit Lhynn.

- Dans ce cas, bon appétit !

- Mikky, change de place avec moi, ça me stresse de pas voir la tronche de Lhynn en face de moi comme tous les midis.

- Okay, mais bouge-toi ! bougonna la geek en s'exécutant.

- Lààà, c'est mieux ! ronronna la métalleuse, ravie.

- Lysandre, tu ne t'assieds pas ? s'étonna Rosalya.

- Ah, j'arrive, je…J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Il devait composer une ode aux mini-saucissons, se moqua Joddie.

- Haha, très drôle », se vexa l'intéressé en se plaçant près de son meilleur ami.

Lhynn sourit de bonheur. L'ambiance était juste extraordinairement…bordélique. Juste ce qui lui fallait.  
Elle saisit un bout de pain, du fromage et le paquet de jambon, avant de se rendre compte que l'attention générale était portée sur elle.

« Euh…Je me fais un sandwich.

- On l'avait vu, ça ! rit à gorge déployée Castiel, devant le malaise de celle aux yeux bleus.

- Je veux voir comment mange une riche ! s'écria Mikky, enthousiaste.

- Vous m'avez vue manger tous les midis jusqu'à présent, fit remarquer la riche en question, interdite.

- Mais on ne t'a jamais vue te _faire à manger_, répondit Rosalya du tac au tac avec un sourire malicieux.

- Y'a rien d'extraordinaire, hein. Je fais comme n'importe quel quidam…comme vous. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires dans cette situation étrange, Lhynn prépara son sandwich. Elle l'agita sous leur nez, comme pour les narguer.

« Je peux manger, maintenant ?

- Vas-y, soupira Rosalya, déçue. Quelle banalité affligeante…

- Je suis _humaine_, railla Lhynn.

- Je propose d'aller voir ce truc à moitié écroulé là-bas, quand on aura fini de ripailler », lança Hidde pour changer de sujet.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, la bouche pleine.

« J'ai quelques trucs à y vérifier. »

« Vaut mieux pas traîner là-dessous si t'as peur de te prendre une caillasse sur le coin de la gueule », bougonna Mikky les poings serrés sur les hanches.

Une petite chapelle s'était écroulée sous le poids du temps, près de l'église. Comme convenu, ils s'y étaient rendus après avoir mangé et contemplaient maintenant les ruines, légèrement enfoncées dans les bois adjacents à Sainte Amoris.

Lhynn effleura avec un étrange sentiment de nostalgie les gravures sur la pierre.

« Des runes…Cette chapelle…n'était pas chrétienne. »

Le constat s'était fait seul dans sa tête, en observant les glyphes d'une langue étrange.

« Vous allez trouver ça bête, mais j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lire ce qu'il y a écrit… »

Tous se raidirent autour d'elle. Avait-elle retrouvé la mémoire ? Était-ce en train de se faire ? Ou était-ce une simple coïncidence ?

« Lis », lui ordonna Joddie plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Lhynn acquiesça et se pencha sur la pierre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle prit la parole.

« _Ci-gît Nienor, valeureuse Prêtresse de la sombre Morwën…après avoir donné sa vie pour le combat, son âme a rejoint sa déesse aux côtés de la lune…_ Et ensuite je n'arrive plus à lire. C'est une sépulture apparemment.

- Comment connais-tu cette langue ? lança froidement Rosalya.

- Je…je ne sais pas. J'en suis autant étonnée que toi », fit Lhynn, confuse.

Le vibreur du portable de Rosalya mit fin à la désagréable conversation. Celle-ci sourit et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Je dois y aller. On m'appelle côté shopping.

- Fais attention à toi », la salua Lysandre alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Lhynn ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Elle avait eu l'espace d'un instant l'horrible conviction que Rosalya mentait, mais ce n'était pas possible.  
Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait, d'ailleurs ?

La voix de Lysandre la sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu veux toujours aller voir l'intérieur de l'église de plus près ?

- Oui, on n'a pas vu grand-chose mis à part les vitraux ce matin.

- On vous rejoint plus tard, Mikky et moi, on a encore deux-trois trucs à vérifier ici.

- Par pitié Joddie, laisse les morts en paix…soupira Lhynn.

- T'inquiète, on a pas de pelle de toute façon », ricana la métalleuse.

Décidant que son cas était sans espoir, Lhynn abandonna Joddie et Mikky et se lança à la suite des deux garçons.  
La brune ne put s'empêcher de remarquer en chemin deux magnifiques gargouilles, déjà bien entamées par le temps mais dont la majesté était restée la même.

"_Selon les croyances, elles devaient garder l'entrée de la sépulture_", pensa-t-elle, fascinée.  
Le ciel s'était couvert et menaçait de céder sous le poids de la pluie à tout instant.  
C'est en entrant dans l'église déserte qu'elle se rendit compte que la luminosité pouvait changer un paysage du tout au tout.

L'intérieur tantôt rayonnant de lumière était cette fois plongé dans une semi-obscurité les vitraux paraissaient suinter de la couleur dont ils étaient peints les candélabres ressemblaient à des outils de torture et les cierges brûlants semblaient être autant d'yeux qui les fixaient.

Toute la magnificence de l'église s'était métamorphosée pour laisser place à une ambiance oppressante.  
Lhynn déglutit difficilement et s'avança d'un pas tremblant vers les bancs destinés à la messe. Lysandre s'aperçut de son trouble et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais Lhynn sentait la peur lui tordre les boyaux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi une simple église – certes peu accueillante – la mettait dans un tel état. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc, bientôt rejointe par Lysandre alors que Castiel allumait discrètement une cigarette.

Elle ferma les yeux, et l'attente commença.

« Je suis SÛRE qu'il y a une formule dissimulée ici ! s'exclama Mikky, extatique, tout en farfouillant dans les décombres.

- Une formule de quoi ? De physique ?

- De guérison, pardi ! Tu sais que je n'utilise que la magie blanche. Ou presque.

- Mouais, moi, je voulais aller avec Castiel, si tu m'avais pas fait ces yeux là, on se serait cassées d'ici sur le champ !

- Mais tu n'arrêtes jamais de maronner, ma parole !

- Non.

- Oh, viens voir ! J'ai trouvé ! »

Alors que Mikky s'émerveillait devant un bout de pierre, un parchemin et une plume apparurent auprès d'elle. La plume recopia les runes de la formule qu'avait trouvé la brune, et les deux objets disparurent.

« On peut y aller ! Ah, attends, je vais la tester…

- C'est quoi, cette fois ?

- Une formule qui rend la vie !

- Tu vas pas nous réveiller le macchabé qui est sous nos pieds, hein ? s'enquit Joddie, anxieuse malgré elle.

- Il faut que l'âme ne soit pas partie et que le corps soit encore en bon état, soupira la brune comme si c'était l'évidence même. Soit un délai de vingt-quatre heures.

- Sauvées nous sommes. Ouf. »

Mikky lança un regard noir à Joddie, et une aura blanchâtre apparut autour d'elle, comme un feu diaphane et crépitant. Ses cheveux volèrent légèrement, au gré des _flammes_ de l'aura. Elle récita la formule, mais seul un bourdonnement lointain se fit entendre.

"_Je n'ais pas assez d'énergie magique ?_"

Dépitée, Mikky désactiva ses pouvoirs et d'un accord tacite, elle et Joddie se rendirent vers l'église, empruntant le même chemin que les trois autres auparavant.  
En sortant des bois, Joddie crut entendre un crissement de pierre derrière elle. Elle se retourna, mais seules deux gargouilles lui faisaient face.  
Suspicieuse, elle s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur des deux statues de pierre. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui d'une des gargouilles… qui lui hurla à la figure.

Joddie recula précipitamment, arrachant au passage son ras-de-cou, où pendaient des chaînettes et un pendentif, qui se transformèrent en un katana et un poignard reliés par une très longue chaîne.  
La jeune fille se mit en position de combat.

« Mikky, j'ai l'horreur de t'annoncer que ton sort fonctionne…Et qu'apparemment les gargouilles ont des âmes ! » railla-t-elle.

Mikky poussa un cri d'effroi et réactiva en vitesse ses pouvoirs.  
Joddie tenta de donner un coup de katana, mais la lame rebondit aussitôt sur la pierre qui constituait les gargouilles.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- COURS ! »

La métalleuse et Mikky piquèrent alors un sprint en direction des portes de l'église.

« GARGOUUUUUUUUILLES ! » beugla la geek en courant de plus belle.

Peu à peu, elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds…Elle s'était _envolée_. S'en suivit alors une séance de Freestyle : nage grenouille, Moonwalk, aérobic, vol d'oiseau…Et autres chose débiles.

Les gargouilles, médusées, observaient avec une étrange fascination ce ballet aérien. Joddie, d'abord elle aussi stupéfaite, reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle leva ses pouces en l'air et fit un clin d'œil à l'attention de Mikky.

« Surtout, ne t'arrête pas ! »

Joddie s'en alla discrètement, mais déjà Mikky avait terminé sa course version "_Alerte à Malibu_" et descendait en ondulant et en se bouchant le nez dans le clocher, abandonnant ainsi celle aux yeux rouges, qui se retrouva à nouveau avec deux gargouilles à ses trousses.

La métalleuse recommença alors sa course folle.

Lhynn, Castiel et Lysandre, déjà à l'intérieur, ne s'attendaient pas à voir Mikky débarquer seule, et encore moins venant du plafond.  
Le roux fixait d'un œil vide l'étrange scène, sa clope chutant lamentablement au sol et celui aux yeux vairons haussa les sourcils comme jamais.

« Il se passe des choses…étranges, ici. »

Mikky, guillerette, avança jusqu'à Lhynn, qui avait décidé qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre – bien qu'en réalité elle soit au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme.  
La geek, toujours souriante, pointa la porte du doigt.

« Maintenant, 'faut ouvrir à Joddie ! »

Lhynn acquiesça en silence et se dirigea prestement vers le double-battant.

Joddie rencontra violemment la porte, se disant qu'avoir mal au nez valait mieux que de mourir. Elle tambourina comme une forcenée contre la porte mystérieusement fermée à clé, avant de se plaquer dos à elle, soit face aux gargouilles.

« On va…être amies, hein ! Je…je suis votre plus grande fan ! PUTAIN, OUVREZ CETTE POOOOORTEUH ! »

Avec un timing parfait, le verrou céda et Joddie se sentit tirée vers l'arrière, une main féminine plaquée sur la bouche.  
Cette même main referma le double-battant, isolant les monstres à l'extérieur.

Dignement, la métalleuse se releva, tout en époussetant son baggy.

« Je…De toute façon, je maîtrisais la situation, j'aurais très bien pu leur dire de partir, et, euh…_Punk's not Dead_, valà !

- Un "_merci_" aurait suffit, sourit Lysandre.

- Mais…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? »

Joddie tiqua en voyant l'air terrifié de Lhynn. Elle était à la fois rouge de colère et au bord des larmes.  
"_Très émotive_", constata-t-elle.

Lhynn était furieuse. Ils étaient tous de mèche, et elle, elle se sentait à l'écart, pire, elle était victime de leurs coups foireux !  
Il fallait que quelqu'un lui explique, ou elle allait exploser. Elle sentait une étrange force s'écouler dans ses veines, son cœur battait anarchiquement, son être entier était en ébullition. Une désagréable brûlure se fit soudain ressentir au niveau de son omoplate gauche et elle grimaça. Son geste n'échappa à personne, et Mikky réagit la première.

« Les gargouilles t'ont blessé lorsque tu as ouvert ?

- Non », répondit sèchement Lhynn.

Comme si le temps répondait à son humeur, la pluie se déversa soudain sur les vitraux, augmentant la sensation de malaise en Lhynn.

« Je…veux vite partir d'ici », fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à un livre dont les pages se tournaient seules.

Elle eut droit à un regard noir de la part des autres, lui rappelant ce qui les attendait dehors.

« …Finalement on va rester là. Juste…Comment va-t-on faire pour sortir ?

- La formule inverse doit être ici, déclara Mikky. Je ressens le pouvoir des runes.

- Des runes ? »

Lhynn cligna des paupières puis se résigna. Tant qu'elle obtenait des explications, peu importait quand. Même si rapidement aurait été le mieux…

« Trouvons cette formule et allons-nous en le plus vite possible, alors », frissonna celle aux yeux bleus.

Ils se mirent en route, explorant l'église étrangement et désespérément vide.  
La brûlure ne quittait pas Lhynn malgré le temps qui passait. Elle aurait peut-être du laisser Mikky y jeter un coup d'œil…  
Les salles à la fois désertes et pleines de reliques et gravures religieuses se succédaient. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là et le savaient – hélas, les gargouilles le savaient aussi et devaient certainement les attendre à l'entrée.  
Et puis, soudainement, au fil des salles, ils se mirent à descendre vers le sous-sol, et les gravures n'étaient plus chrétiennes mais bel et bien elfiques. Lhynn parcourait avec fascination les salles éclairées par des torches les fresques colorées et leurs textes se succédaient également, décrivant le quotidien mouvementé de combattantes aussi belles qu'armées jusqu'aux dents, voire monstrueuses pour certaines.  
Sur quelques images, des hommes les accompagnaient, mais plus en tant qu'arbitres qu'autre chose.  
Une étrange nostalgie l'étreignit alors et la sensation de brûlure s'intensifia jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme. Un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, et l'attention se fixa sur elle.

« Laisse-moi voir », grogna Mikky.

Lhynn lui indiqua son dos et Mikky souleva la masse de cheveux noirs et le pull qui lui barraient la route. Une douce lueur éclaira le visage de Mikky qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Elle est là…souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? » paniqua l'autre brune.

Tous se rapprochèrent et se sourirent.

« La Marque. Lhynn, tu es Marquée !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Marquée comment ? sursauta l'intéressée en se retournant brusquement vers Mikky et les autres.

- Ce n'est encore qu'une rougeur, mais vu la lueur, nous sommes du même camp ! Oh, quel bonheur !

- Mais allez-vous arrêter de parler par énigmes ? Expliquez-moi clairement ce qu'il se passe !

- Tu es une Prêtresse, toi aussi, et tu vas devoir te battre contre les Prêtresses du camp opposé au tien.

- Me battre…mais pourquoi donc ? Avec quoi ?

- Parce que les Déesses le veulent, et avec quoi, seule toi pourra nous le dire…expliqua Joddie.

- Mais ton élément déterminera grandement tes capacités au combat, reprit Mikk. Par exemple, Joddie est une Prêtresse d'Elerinna – donc du Bien, à son grand dam – et son élément est le Feu, elle est donc spécialisée dans la force brute…Même si elle n'est pas très au point.

- Hey ! protesta la concernée.

- Moi, je suis de Terre, et ma spécialité est la magie blanche, celle de guérison, en général.

- Tu es… avec elle ?

- Malheureusement, oui. Même si on a souvent envie de se mettre sur la gueule… »

Mikky souleva légèrement le bas de son débardeur rayé, et un tatouage représentant un épi de blé – stylisé, pour ressembler aux runes – d'un blanc éclatant apparut sous les yeux attentifs de Lhynn.  
Joddie retira sa mitaine gauche et une flamme – toujours aux allures de runes elfiques – blanche sembla se mettre à danser sur le dos de sa main.

« Je comprends…Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes des Prêtresses ?

- Depuis notre naissance, sourit malicieusement Joddie. Mais la Marque et les souvenirs de nos vies d'antan ne sont là depuis environ six mois.

- Et vous alors, demanda Lhynn en se tournant vers les deux garçons, vous êtes des "Prêtres" ?

- Pas vraiment, ricana Castiel. Nous sommes des Gardiens.

- C'est-à-dire que nous sommes impartiaux, compléta Lysandre. Notre Marque est grise et nous nous battons pour qui nous voulons…Bien qu'en général, un Gardien a sa Favorite…La Prêtresse qu'il préfère protéger. Nous avons, sinon, comme vous, des armes, des pouvoirs qui sont liés à nos éléments. Mais attends… Si tu ne te souviens pas de tout ça, c'est que tu n'as pas retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

- Elle a pourtant lu la stèle tout à l'heure, objecta Castiel.

- J'ai…des bribes. Des noms, des mots, des images floues sans vraiment de formes…hésita Lhynn, gênée d'être le centre de l'attention.

- La Marque n'est pas complète, les souvenirs ne devraient plus tarder à être complets, acquiesça Joddie en croisant les bras.

- Lhynn, prépare-toi, la prévint Mikky. Ton retour en tant que Prêtresse n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, voire de minutes ? Nous serons bientôt fixés… »

* * *

_Ah, j'oubliais ! Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson éponyme de Rin Kagamine, en vostfr sur YouTube^^  
Merci de votre lecture !^^_


	3. Let's Get Outta Here

Hey, me revoilà avec mon chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture, et bonnes vacances n.n  
Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson éponyme de Madina Lake.

* * *

Joddie coula un regard à la fresque sur le mur. La scène représentée ne lui était pas inconnue, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi.  
Elle reporta son attention sur le groupe dont Lhynn était le centre. Son visage crispé était le reflet de la douleur qui l'accablait, même si Mikky tentait tant bien que mal de la soulager.  
Castiel était lui aussi un peu en retrait, alors que Lysandre restait près de Lhynn, inquiet.

Joddie fronça les sourcils.

Trop près. Il était trop près.

Leur double identité à tous compliquait leurs relations : comment agir normalement quand vous savez ce qu'il va vous arriver par la suite ? Car si les détails changeaient d'une vie à l'autre, la trame principale restait la même, et les souvenirs n'en étaient que plus douloureux.

Tous savaient avec certitude ce qui allait se passer ; la seule chose qui eut surpris les Prêtresses et leurs Gardiens, ce fut l'absence de Niniel.

Et à cet instant, leurs certitudes vacillèrent.

L'actrice principale était en retard sur scène et ne connaissait rien de son texte. Elle était arrivée, gaffeuse, peu sûre d'elle et maladroite, mais d'une gentillesse tellement sincère que c'en était déroutant.

Certes, elle était agaçante avec ses questions.  
Certes, elle était un peu nunuche, trop naïve pour son âge.

Mais elle avait bouleversé l'histoire.

Et peut-être que cette fois, ils pourraient tous s'en sortir. Découvrir enfin les raisons de ces combats, et mourir heureux, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Oui, Joddie n'en doutait plus, Lhynn était la clé du scénario final…et de leur salut.

Sauf qu'à cet instant, rien n'était moins sûr.  
Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements, elle était à genoux et recroquevillée sur elle-même…

Mais la Marque refusait de se montrer.

« Arrête de lutter », lui conseilla la métalleuse.

Lhynn leva les yeux vers elle et lui fit un pauvre sourire – qui ne dura qu'un instant, bientôt remplacé par un autre rictus de douleur.

« Je…sais. Mais…je…ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

- N'aie pas peur, lui intima Lysandre, rassurant. Une fois que tu seras Marquée, le plus dur sera passé. »

"_Je ne savais pas que Lysandre pouvait aussi bien mentir_", songea Joddie, la mine sombre.

Et puis enfin, au bout de ces interminables minutes, la rougeur disparut et la Marque s'imprima sur l'omoplate gauche de Lhynn.  
Elle représentait trois arabesques se croisant comme un souffle de vent, au dessus d'un cercle plein.

Et la Marque était d'une blancheur éclatante.

« Je…commença Lhynn.

- Tu te souviens, maintenant ? s'enquit joyeusement Mikky, émerveillée.

- …Non. »

La réponse tomba comme un fléau sur les autres.

« C'est illogique », lâcha Joddie.

Lentement, Lhynn se releva en titubant légèrement, sous le coup de la douleur qui tardait à s'effacer. Elle épousseta sa jupe et ses mi-bas, et sourit au reste du groupe.

« Bah, ça finira bien par me revenir. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était pressé de toute façon.

- Si, c'est pressé, grogna Joddie en serrant les poings. Lorsque la Marque apparaît, ton aura est beaucoup plus puissante et les Prêtresses ennemies peuvent te tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. En sortant de cette église, tu dois être prête à combattre. Et sans tes souvenirs, c'est impossible. »

Lhynn baissa les yeux.

« Je comprends ton point de vue. D'autant plus qu'avec tous ces noms, je m'embrouille.

- Allons, trouvons ma formule, peut-être que la puissance des runes te permettra de recouvrer en partie la mémoire », suggéra calmement Mikky.

Seule Joddie rechigna légèrement, mais finalement tous recommencèrent à parcourir le dédale de couloirs.

« Je suis bon à interner, ou on remonte ? » s'étonna Castiel.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un escalier – seule issue possible sans rebrousser chemin – apparut. Ils l'empruntèrent, et furent aveuglés par la lumière du jour.  
Une salle aux murs blancs recouverts de runes et quelques fresques s'offrit alors à eux ; chose encore plus étonnante, elle était précédée d'un étroit couloir et son toit était fait en partie de verre.

Joddie et Mikky ouvrirent la marche – car après tout, _tout _ était de leur faute – et les garçons la fermèrent, tous les quatre faisant en sorte de protéger Lhynn, la seule encore désarmée.  
Joddie tira soudainement Mikky vers l'arrière, alors qu'elle avançait sans vraiment avoir les yeux en face des trous.  
La métalleuse les fit tous se plaquer contre un des murs du couloir, et pointa…une gargouille. Encore.

« Ah mais ça va pas recommencer ! maugréa Castiel.

- Elle a du passer par le clocher, comme Mikky tout à l'heure, constata sobrement Lysandre.

- Copyrights moi, hein, ricana la geek.

- Mikky, ta gueule, ordonna platement Joddie.

- Dixit celle qui a un humour mal placé…

- On fait quoi, alors ? coupa Lhynn.

- Il faudra bien les affronter, soupira Mikky.

- Lhynn, reste ici, on s'en charge », lui intima celle aux yeux rouges.

Celle aux yeux bleus acquiesça fébrilement, et recula de quelques pas, avant de se heurter contre quelque chose de dur. Pensant au mur, elle ne se retourna pas.  
Elle allait adresser un dernier encouragement à ses camarades, mais ils avaient déjà disparu.

Joddie, au centre de la salle, fit tournoyer son poignard – enfin, la chaîne reliée au poignard – en l'air, katana dans l'autre main, Castiel à ses côtés.  
Mikky, pouvoirs aux aguets, commençait à inspecter les murs de la salle pendant que le Gardien aux yeux vairons la couvrait.  
Mais plus de gargouille ; ils l'avaient tous aperçue depuis le couloir, mais une fois dans la salle, elle s'était volatilisée.

« Lhynn… »

Alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres sèches, il comprit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

Elle était la plus faible d'entre eux. Elle était une cible facile.

Trop tard, il se rua vers le couloir, mais déjà un hurlement et un coup de feu retentissaient à ses oreilles.  
Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, allait-il réussir à franchir les mètres qui le séparaient de ses craintes à temps ?

"_Un hurlement et un coup de feu.  
Un coup de feu…_"

La scène qui s'offrit à lui ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.  
Lhynn était à genoux, sous le choc. Des débris de roche s'était éparpillés autour d'elle, certains lui ayant légèrement écorché le visage.  
Et dans sa main droite trônait fièrement un magnifique révolver.

« Un _Beretta 92_ », nota Joddie, qui, avec les deux autres, avait accouru à la suite de Lysandre.

La voix de sa meilleure amie sembla sortir Lhynn de sa "transe", et elle se releva.

« Une sur deux. Où est la prochaine ? »

Rosalya regarda l'heure sur son portable. 16h20…Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ? Elle ne les attendrait pas longtemps sous la pluie.  
Avec un parfait timing, la porte de l'église fut promptement _défoncée_, et quatre furies sortirent, puis Lhynn. Tous se pressaient autour d'elle comme des abeilles, ignorant l'averse qui se déversait sur eux.  
Et Rosalya _la _reconnut. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent, la haine de ses souvenirs s'emparant sauvagement d'elle. Elle ne pourrait plus rester avec eux, les temps de paix étaient finis. Elle savait qu'il lui serait même difficile de passer voir Leigh, puisque que Lysandre serait certainement avec son frère. Et celui aux yeux vairons deviendrait officiellement son ennemi lorsqu'il aurait choisi sa Favorite, comme on disait.

« Lhynn, je pourrais te parler ? »

Celle aux yeux bleus haussa les sourcils, surprise par le ton plat qu'avait employé Rosalya, d'ordinaire enjouée. Mais ce qui la frappa encore plus fut l'aura noire qui l'entourait. Elle se tourna vers ses quatre autres compères, et vit une aura blanche autour de Joddie et Mikky, et une grise, brumeuse, autour des Gardiens.

Elle comprit que ses sens de Prêtresse lui permettaient de reconnaître les différents camps de ses connaissances. La vérité la frappa de plein fouet.

Rosalya était son amie, et aussi son ennemie.  
"_Les amis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis._"

Le choix fut fait par la logique. Rosalya et elle seraient ennemies.

Lhynn essuya la pluie qui dégoulinait dans ses yeux. C'était une pluie d'hiver, gelée, qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os.

« J'arrive, Rosalya », déclara-t-elle fermement, chose peu habituelle venant d'elle.

Celle aux cheveux blancs entraîna Lhynn avec elle vers les bois, sous les regards furieux des Prêtresses et de Castiel.

« Elle ne lui fera rien. Pas aujourd'hui. »

Étonnés, ils se tournèrent vers Lysandre, dont le regard était vide. Il avait retrouvé son visage assez inexpressif, et suivait les deux filles nouvellement ennemies des yeux.

« Alors toi, t'as vraiment pas de chance, fit remarquer son meilleur ami. T'es carrément pris entre deux feux : la nana de ton frère et…Lhynn. »

Le roux aurait bien dit autre chose, mais sous le regard noir de son chanteur, il s'était abstenu de tout autre commentaire superflu et s'était contenté d'un rire moqueur.

À l'ombre des arbres, la pluie était encore plus froide, et Lhynn était sûre que si elle enlevait son pull et l'essorait, elle aurait assez d'eau pour remplir un sceau.  
Rosalya la tenait toujours par le bras, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement. Lhynn se dégagea brutalement de son emprise. Son statut de Prêtresse lui accordait l'assurance et la force de caractère qu'elle ne possédait pas d'ordinaire, et elle avait l'impression que la puissance de la Marque se déversait en elle, brûlant sa peau d'un feu doux et exacerbant ses sens. C'était une sensation de folie douce et délicieuse, elle était d'un autre monde et d'un autre temps et à la fois celle qu'elle avait toujours été.  
Elle était deux personnes, deux vies, deux âmes, mais était aussi une, Lhynn. Lhynn et Niniel, Niniel et Lhynn…dans une seule enveloppe charnelle : cette jeune fille plantureuse aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu lavande.

Mikky avait été claire : si elle voulait s'en sortir, Lhynn devait dominer ses souvenirs et Niniel, où elle succomberait à la schizophrénie qui la guettait.

Lhynn se re-concentra sur son adversaire.  
Rosalya n'avait pas d'arme elle hésita à démarrer les hostilités. Alors que le _Beretta 92_ se matérialisait dans sa main, Rosalya l'arrêta d'un geste.

« S'il-te-plaît. Restons amies au moins jusqu'à demain. Je ne veux pas te briser dès ton premier jour d'éveil. Dis-toi juste…que c'est _Serindë _ qui n'aime pas Niniel. Parce qu'en tant que Rosalya…je n'ai rien contre toi, au contraire. Je suis navrée que le Destin ait fait de nous des ennemies. Vraiment. »

Lhynn abandonna toute idée d'attaque, et pris les mains de Rosalya dans les siennes, dans un élan de sincérité.

« Moi aussi, Rosa', j'ai…été ravie de te compter parmi mes amis. Même une semaine. »

Rosalya mit fin à leur poignée de main, et essuya la pluie – ou les larmes ? – qui perlait sur son visage, avant de retrouver son habituel air taquin.

« C'est malin, entre la pluie qui ne s'arrête pas et les arbres qui dégoulinent, je suis trempée, maintenant.

- Aller dans les bois n'était pas une si bonne idée… »

Lhynn pouffa, et elles retournèrent à la porte Nord, où les attendait le reste du groupe…et les classes.

Avec horreur, Rosalya regarda l'heure sur son portable…16h38. Les deux filles soupirèrent d'un même souffle, et rejoignirent prestement les Gardiens et les deux autres Prêtresses. Joddie attrapa Lhynn par les épaules et la tira contre elle, tout en jetant un regard noir à Rosalya.

« …Paix jusqu'à demain, déclara simplement celles aux yeux orangés.

- Ça change rien, cracha Joddie. Tu ne t'approches plus d'elle, ou tu auras affaire à moi…

- …Et à nous, compléta Mikky en son nom et pour les Gardiens.

- Je…hésita Lhynn, en se dégageant légèrement de l'emprise de la métalleuse. Vous savez, je peux me défendre seule…

- Dixit celle qui n'a pas retrouvé ses souvenirs… railla Mikky.

- Certes, mais j'ai au moins retrouvé mes réflexes ! »

Joddie fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« On vérifiera ça ce week-end. »

Lhynn eut un sourire peu rassurant.

« Préparez le gilet pare-balle, mes cocottes. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups ! »

L'obscurité de la nuit l'étouffait. Le vide de l'appartement lui pesait, la lumière de la Lune qui filtrait à travers ses volets la terrifiait.

Et ces murmures la rendaient folle.

Elle avait chaud et froid à cause de la fièvre qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle se débattit dans les draps rendus humides par la sueur, et finit par se lever.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

_2 :36_, affichait celui-ci.

"_Plus que 4h04 à dormir_", calcula-t-elle.

D'un pas traînant et d'un souffle anarchique, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.  
Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le miroir pour oser se regarder, elle n'était pas seule.  
Elle tomba en arrière et atterrit sur les fesses.  
_Elle _n'était toujours pas partie.  
L'ombre de Niniel lui collait à la peau. Lentement, elle sentit les mains du spectre se refermer sur son bras, et elle hurla.  
Les appartements étaient insonorisés, elle savait que personne ne l'entendrait. Alors elle hurla, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Niniel la lâche enfin.  
En sanglots, terrifiée comme jamais, Lhynn rampa à travers son appartement jusqu'au téléphone fixe, tremblante. Elle s'en saisit et saisit le premier numéro qui lui venait à l'esprit, celui posé à côté de la base du téléphone, écrit sur un post-it d'une écriture belle et penchée.

Elle comptait les sonneries avec angoisse. Elle sentait le regard de Niniel sur elle, dans son dos. Sur la Marque dénudée par la chemise bien trop grande pour elle.

À la onzième sonnerie, on décrocha.

« _Allô ? _fit-on d'une voix ensommeillée.

- J'ai…besoin d'aide, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, en essayant de contrôler ses sanglots.

- _Lhynn ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _s'inquiéta-t-on.

- Je t'en prie, viens m'aider, Niniel…me traque…et…j'ai peur. »

Elle l'avait avoué. Elle entendit un raffut incroyable de l'autre côté du fil – signe que son interlocuteur dévirait la moitié de la maison.

« _J'arrive, Lhynn. Je m'habille, réveille Leigh et on arrive. Tu veux que j'appelle les filles ? Ah, et où habites-tu ?_ »

Elle ne répondit qu'à la seconde question d'une voix tremblante en communiquant son adresse au Gardien…à _son _Gardien.

Elle raccrocha, et se prostra contre le canapé, en attendant l'aide tant espérée.  
Elle songea soudain à la porte d'entrée, fermée à clé. Elle se traîna alors vers cette dernière, fit tourner la clé et retomba au sol, vidée de ses forces. L'ombre la talonnait, elle le savait. Niniel n'était pas mauvaise mais les souvenirs qu'elle tentait de lui faire partager étaient bien trop nombreux et effrayants. Comme peu avant avec la Marque, elle luttait et si elle perdait Lhynn sous le flot de souvenirs ? Elle souhaitait garder son libre-arbitre. Pas question de céder à Niniel.

Alors celle-ci la hantait.

Ça avait commencé en rentrant des cours la lumière s'allumait et s'éteignait seule, puis les verres se brisaient, des murmures l'assaillaient, et le pire, c'était l'ombre clairement dessinée de Niniel. Et ses yeux qui la fixaient… les même que les siens. En infiniment plus tristes et cruels.  
Elle ne voulait pas voir son regard devenir comme celui de sa Mémoire alors elle luttait.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, la lumière éclaira la pièce et des bras puissants la soulevèrent comme une plume.

« Lysandre…murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée… »

Elle s'accrocha au tissu de la veste de celui aux yeux vairons, laissant couler ses larmes. Elle sentit le Gardien lui caresser les cheveux en un geste rassurant.

« Je suis ton Gardien, Lhynn. Il est normal que je te protège…même en plein milieu de la nuit », sourit-il doucement.

Elle eut une pointe au cœur. Leigh et lui avaient du rouler très vite pour arriver en aussi peu de temps.

« Tu…la vois ? »

Lysandre comprit qu'elle parlait de Niniel, et parcourut la pièce du regard.

Aucune trace de l'ombre dans le salon et la cuisine ouverte, éclairés par le luminaire dans le couloir menant à la chambre et à la salle de bain, par contre, il distinguait le spectre aux yeux pareils à ceux de la Prêtresse dans ses bras.

« Oui, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

- Comment vais-je faire pour vivre si…elle me suit ? »

"_Et me terrifie_", compléta mentalement celui aux yeux vairons.

« La présence ne s'en va jamais vraiment toutefois, il te faut l'apprivoiser…afin qu'elle te laisse en paix.

- Co..comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

- On en discutera demain, tu ne devrais pas aller en cours demain…Tu n'es pas en état. Je resterai avec toi, et j'expliquerai tout aux filles et à Castiel demain…si tu le permets, bien sûr. »

Elle acquiesça muettement, et il soupira.

« Ah…Lhynn, tu n'arriveras pas à dormir seule ce soir, je présume ?

- Je ne t'aurais pas appelé sinon…

- Je vais dire à Leigh de rentrer. Je vais m'occuper de toi…Tout ira bien. »

Elle se détacha de lui et essuya ses larmes.

« Dis-lui que je suis désolée…et que je le remercie.

- Il comprendra. Il est courant pour les Prêtresses et les Gardiens, tu sais. Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

"_Je n'irai pas bien loin avec Niniel à mes trousses, de toute manière_", songea-t-elle platement en regardant Lysandre s'éloigner pour aller prévenir son frère.

Lysandre referma la porte derrière lui en portant un regard sur le groupe consterné qui se tenait dans le salon de Lhynn.

« Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Joddie.

- Mikky tente d'éloigner Niniel et de faire baisser sa fièvre », soupira celui aux yeux vairons.

Même Rosalya était venue prendre de ses nouvelles, mais se tenait un peu en retrait.

« Comment ça s'est passé, hier soir, alors ? demanda innocemment Castiel.

- Eh bien, elle était transie de peur, et j'ai… hésita-t-il.

- Et tu ? fit le roux en fronçant les sourcils à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

-…_éielle._

- De quoi ? On entend rien, ricana Joddie.

- J'ai dormi avec elle…, s'empourpra le Gardien.

- T'as profité de la situation ? Je ne te savais pas…_comme ça_, s'étonna Castiel.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! » protesta Lysandre.

Mikky mit fin à la discussion gênante en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

« La fièvre baisse, elle s'est enfin endormie. Je pourrai bien sceller Niniel, mais… à moi toute seule, je n'aurai pas assez d'énergie magique.

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais besoin de l'aide d'un autre mage de Terre ? » interrogea Joddie en fronçant les sourcils.

Mikky acquiesça, et celle qui s'était faite silencieuse jusque là s'avança.

« Je sais qui pourrait vous aider. Il faut demander à _Nienor_ », déclara fermement Rosalya.

Lhynn, épuisée, était tout de même rentrée en cours ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ni écouté, et encore moins suivi le moindre mot venant de ses professeurs.  
Malgré le soutien de ses amis, elle se sentait vide, et craignait le moment où le soleil déclinerait.

Rosalya, quant à elle, guettait le moment où elle pourrait parler à Nienor. Accompagnée de Mikky – elles étaient dans la même classe –, qui était chargée d'expliquer les faits à l'autre mage, elle traquait la Prêtresse de Morwën.

Elle respira un grand coup, et s'avança vers le trio infernal…les trois pestes du lycée, Ambre, Li et Charlotte.

« Bonjour, Ambre », sourit-elle de façon crispée.

La blonde lui rendit un regard froid, tandis que Li souriait cruellement et Charlotte haussait un sourcil.

« Tu viens gratter l'amitié ? fit Ambre avec toute sa gentillesse naturelle.

- Non, on ne serait pas venues voir une paumée comme toi sinon », s'incrusta Mikky avec un sourire carnassier.

Rosalya lui écrasa le pied, alors que la bouclée enrageait.

« Pauvre cloche ! grogna-t-elle. Si tu cherches les ennuis, tu vas les trouver ! Et je vais t'y aider ! »

Li renchérit la menace d'un froncement de sourcils et Charlotte fixa tour à tour les deux autres jeunes filles.

« …Ambre, Li, allez-y, je m'occupe d'elles », déclara Charlotte.

Les deux pestes parurent surprises, mais acquiescèrent et tournèrent les talons, non sans un regard mauvais envers les deux Prêtresses.

« C'est moi que vous vouliez voir ? s'enquit la fille châtain.

- Ouaip. On a, comme qui dirait…un _petit problème _», commença Mikky.

Puis elle expliqua la situation de Lhynn à Charlotte, qui sembla réfléchir.

« Pourquoi aiderais-je une de mes ennemies ? dit-elle enfin.

- Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse, rit doucement Rosalya en s'avançant. Peut-être parce que ta Grande Prêtresse te l'ordonne ? »

Les pupilles de Rosalya s'étrécirent, et l'espace d'une seconde, Mikky vit Charlotte perdre son masque impassible.

« Très bien, articula-t-elle. À tes ordres quand ?

- Ce soir, après les cours. »

« Dis-moi, toutes ces bougies, tu les as volées à _Casa_ ? » hasarda Joddie en jetant un coup d'œil dans le grand sac plastique que tenait Mikky en plus de ses affaires de cours.

L'intéressée se contenta d'un long soupir qui en disait long, et raffermit sa prise sur l'anse dudit sac.

« Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? finit-elle par répondre.

- Rien. Absolument rien. Ça me ferait rire, à la limite », ricana Joddie.

Toutes deux revenaient de l'appartement de Lhynn, où elles – enfin, surtout Mikky – avaient "scellé" Niniel.  
Lhynn pourrait enfin dormir en paix et Rosalya devrait les éviter dès le lendemain.

D'un accord tacite, les deux Prêtresses bifurquèrent à gauche, vers le studio de Mikky.  
Celle aux cheveux noirs trébucha sur un caillou, et s'étala de tout son long sur…un malheureux passant.  
Confuse et agacée de sa maladresse, la brune se releva assez vite et aida le jeune homme à se remettre également debout. Brun aux yeux bleus, il vérifia rapidement la console qui avait entre les mains. L'objet étant intact, il releva la tête vers Mikky et lui sourit.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, subjuguée par les yeux océan de son vis-à-vis.

- C'est ma faute, je ne regardai pas vraiment où j'allais…

- Hey, mais c'est _Tekken _! s'exclama Mikky en pointant la console du menton, ravie. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un y jouer sur _PSP _! »

Le brun parut d'abord étonné, puis lui fit un grand sourire, intéressé.

« …Et c'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille qui connaît _Tekken_. Tu aimes les jeux vidéo ? »

Mikky allait répondre par la positive quand la sonnerie du portable de l'inconnu retentit. Elle s'interrompit alors qu'il décrochait.

« …Non, je suis encore en ville.

-…

- Très bien, je me dépêche.

- …

- Ne crie pas comme ça, Alexy. Je t'entends très bien. Et NON, tu iras seul samedi !

- … !

- Mais la vie _est _injuste, Calimero. »

Et il raccrocha sous les sourires amusés des deux Prêtresses. Il soupira, vérifia à nouveau sa console et s'approcha de Mikky.

« Désolé, mon frère s'impatiente. Je dois y aller, mais on se reverra sûrement à Sweet Amoris, hein ? »

Puis il se pencha vers son oreille, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, et y murmura quelques mots. Puis il salua Joddie, et continua son chemin.

« Hey, il ne t'a même pas donné son nom ! s'outra Joddie.

- Mais il connaît le mien, chuchota la geek, troublée.

- Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Mikky prit l'air déterminé qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle cherchait une formule, et lorsqu'elle répondit à la question de Joddie, celle-ci sentit ses jambes vaciller.

« "_Ravi de vous revoir, Lalaith, Estë._" »

* * *

Les thèmes musicaux de Lhynn sont :

_- Legends, _Madina Lake

- _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, _Green Day

- _Ca mousse_, Superbus


	4. Love Is War

_Titre tiré de la chanson éponyme de Miku Hatsune, disponible en vostfr sur YouTube.  
Bien le bonjour mes cheeeeers lecteurs ! Dernier chapitre avant la rentrée QAQ"_

* * *

_« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Elle viendra, sois-en sûr. Niniel tient toujours ses promesses. _

_- Je te remercie de tenter de m'aider, mais je me consolerais tout seul si elle ne vient pas, répondit Cirth, la gorge sèche. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lomiòn ? »_

_Le Gardien aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules._

_« Je m'ennuie. »_

_Celui aux yeux vairons soupira, et sourit, amusé._

_« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- …J'attends Niniel. Je pensais ça assez clair._

_- Non, mais, tu l'as invitée pour quoi ?_

_- Pour mettre mon plan en route. »_

_Lomiòn parut surpris, puis s'assombrit._

_« Tu n'abandonneras jamais, hein ? Elle ne te cèdera jamais la _Light Drop_._

_- Elle tombera dans mon piège…Comme les autres avant elle. »_

Excédée de se réveiller en sursaut à cause de ses souvenirs qui revenaient au compte-goutte grâce au sceau posé sur Niniel, Lhynn tira rageusement les draps vers elle pour s'y enrouler.

Ce dernier mois, elle avait rêvé de scènes de combat – où elle s'épatait elle-même, Niniel se battait à l'arc à l'époque – de rires, de pleurs, de morts, de fêtes et autres amourettes. Ces rêves la concernaient plus ou moins elle en était tantôt la spectatrice et tantôt l'actrice.

Elle avait appris l'existence des _Drops_, perles magiques que les Prêtresses recevaient lorsqu'elles étaient Marquées. Celles-ci renfermaient un grand pouvoir, et parmi toutes ces perles, deux étaient spéciales : la _Light Drop _et la _Dark Drop_.  
Les Grandes Prêtresses – les "cheftaines" des deux camps – en étaient les détentrices, et seraient capables de défier toutes les lois de la nature pour accomplir un miracle – ou faire régner le chaos – si leur pouvoir était utilisé.

Son rêve, cette fois, concernait une étrange conversation entre Armin – Lomiòn – et Lysandre – Cirth. Et ce dernier convoitait apparemment _sa _Light Drop.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lhynn avait hâte de se recoucher.  
Paradoxalement, elle se leva, ouvrit ses volets…pour les refermer aussitôt.

« Lhynn ! Ouvre !

- Joddie, tu pourrais prévenir avant de passer…avec tout le monde en plus ! s'exaspéra celle aux yeux bleus.

- Allez, je suis sûr que tu as un très joli pyjama ! se moqua gentiment Armin.

-…C'est pas drôle ! se plaignit Lhynn en courant vers sa salle de bain pour se laver et se préparer. Je travaille aujourd'hui, en plus ! »

Un grand silence suivit sa remarque, si bien que, trempée et seulement enroulée dans une serviette, Lhynn se risqua à rouvrir les volets.  
Sauf que tout le groupe était encore en bas, un étage plus bas.

Elle se cacha précipitamment, rouge, et Mikky éclata de rire.

« Tu te montres pas en pyj', mais en serviette, y'a pas de soucis ! » fit-elle, hilare.

Quelques minutes plus tard, prête, elle leur ouvrit la porte depuis l'interphone et les fit monter.  
Castiel, Lysandre et les deux Prêtresses entrèrent en premiers, suivis par les jumeaux, Alexy et Armin.

Il y a un mois de cela, la geek et la métalleuse avaient croisé Armin, qui leur avait subtilement révélé qu'il était un Gardien. Son frère, Alexy, était, comme Leigh pour Lysandre, simplement au courant de cet état de fait et faisait tout son possible pour aider son frère lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Mikky et Armin avaient très vite sympathisé, grâce à leur passion commune : le virtuel.  
Ils déblatéraient pendant des heures dans un langage qui était propre aux geeks, par texto, mail, forum et dans la vraie vie. "_I .R.L._", auraient-ils corrigé.

Bref, les deux lycéens étaient proches avec ou sans un écran. "_Suspect_", aurait dit Joddie. "_Mignon_", aurait renchérit Lhynn. "_Vos gueules_", aurait protesté Mikky.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite de si bon matin ? bâilla Lhynn en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Ben, il paraît que plein de boutiques ont ouvert récemment, et ils ont même retapé le vieux café en centre-ville ! On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous, déjà qu'on a du trainer Armin et Mikky dehors et qu'il est onze heures… » expliqua joyeusement Alexy dont les yeux roses pétillaient.

Lhynn se crispa légèrement durant la tirade du bleuté, mais se radoucit vite.

« Je travaille aujourd'hui.

-…J'avais bien entendu tout à l'heure, marmonna la métalleuse.

- C'est illogique ! Tes parents sont pleins aux as et tu bosses ? s'exclama Castiel.

- N'en soyez pas si secoués. Cet argent sera…_mon argent de poche_.

- Pincez-moi, je crève ! s'écria Joddie en poussant un râle d'agonie et en s'appuyant sur Mikky.

- Rêve, corrigea cette dernière. Tu reçois cents euros d'argent de poche par mois, et tes parents payent tous tes frais, scolaire, maison, bouffe, vêtements et les extras…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Que veux-tu encore taxer au bon Dieu ? » surenchérit Armin, au bord du fou-rire à cause de la situation incongrue.

Lysandre observait la scène sans un mot, amusé. Lhynn tentait en vain de faire comprendre ses motivations aux deux autres Prêtresses, qui, venant de la classe populaire, ne voyaient pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux que "_d'être blindée de thune et d'avoir les doigts de pied en éventail_". Les deux prolétaires exagéraient leurs réactions, si bien que tout le monde en riait, y compris Lhynn et les deux concernées.

« Laisse tomber, Mikky, elle est retournée du côté de la lumière… » s'outra faussement Joddie, en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.

Armin, avisant un paquet de gâteaux posé négligemment sur la table, s'en saisit et fit un clin d'œil à Mikky qui comprit tout de suite le message.

Cette dernière s'empressa de prendre un air le plus sérieux possible entre deux gloussements.

« …Lhynn, rejoins le côté obscur de la force, on a des cookies ! »

Pendant que Mikky disait sa connerie, Armin ne cessait d'agiter frénétiquement le paquet de biscuits sous les yeux de Lhynn, si bien qu'elle repartit dans une crise de fou-rire, bientôt rejointe par les autres.

« Ahlàlà, quel délire, vous êtes hors de contrôle le week-end ! sourit-elle en essuyant une larme – de rire. Mais je ne pourrais quand même pas venir aujourd'hui. Je travaille depuis deux semaines seulement, je ne pourrai pas prendre de congé tout de suite, et surtout pas un samedi, c'est le jour où l'on a le plus de clients, et le jour où l'on a besoin du plus de personnel possible.

- Mais tu travailles où, au fait ? demanda Castiel.

- Mystère.

- Fais pas ta chieuse !

- Castiel, il ne faut jamais forcer une dame à faire ou dire quelque chose contre son gré », intervint Lysandre en faisant un clin d'œil à l'attention de Lhynn.

Celle-ci sourit.

« Allez, du balais maintenant, je vais être en retard ! »

« Après, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller manger une autre glace ou aller à _Khaan_, ou alors…

- Alexy, le coupa son frère en soupirant, tes bras sont déjà plein de sacs…et les miens aussi, d'ailleurs.

- On peut pas en dire autant de mon porte-monnaie… maugréa Mikky.

- Eh, c'est toi qui a tenu à aller à _Micromania_, hein », lui rappela sournoisement Joddie.

La geek lui tira la langue, et ce fut à Castiel de reprendre les doléances.

« …_Je meurs des pieds_.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?... » lui proposa son meilleur ami.

Le roux jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Y'a un magasin de musique là-bas. J'vais y faire un tour.

- Je viens avec toi, mon médiator s'est pété », fit Joddie d'un air renfrogné.

Le rockeur acquiesça simplement, et les deux se mirent en route.

Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, un tintement sonore retentit dans toute la boutique où une chanson plutôt rock passait en fond. L'ambiance assez particulière de la boutique se devait à son étrange moquette bleue constellée de vieux chewing-gums, aux instruments disposés un peu partout – voire au plafond pour certains – et au désordre des rayons.

La vendeuse, qui approchait la cinquantaine, les regardait d'un air vaguement intéressé, un magazine à la main. Ses bras étaient tatoués et son nez percé, lui donnant la même aura particulière que sa boutique.

Joddie repéra rapidement le rayon guitare et s'y dirigea. Elle zona un moment devant les médiators, faisant lentement son choix.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour demander son avis à Castiel – lui aussi jouait de la guitare, après tout – celui-ci s'était volatilisé.

Elle bougonna, alla vers la caisse où elle retrouva le roux en train de ranger précipitamment un paquet dans son blouson à sa vue. La métalleuse plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre en fixant Castiel dans les yeux, mais celui-ci détourna lentement le regard, les joues à peine rosies.

Ils quittèrent les lieux, Hidde toujours aussi intriguée.

« Attends. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit le paquet, qui était tout noir, simple.

« Ouvre…c'est pour toi. »

Joddie sentit une désagréable chaleur lui cuire les joues alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Castiel. Elle se saisit du paquet, baissant rapidement les yeux.

« Oh, mais c'est…Merci.

- C'est rien. »

Il lui avait offert un bracelet de force en similicuir noir, avec plusieurs rangées de fines boucles.

Autrement dit, le bracelet qu'elle avait repéré il y a un moment déjà.

Alors qu'un silence gênant s'était installé entre les deux adolescents, Joddie prit la parole.

« On va retrouver les autres ?  
- …Ouais. »

Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans le magasin, Alexy trouva enfin le pantalon qu'il jugeait parfait pour son frère. Il allait l'appeler, mais il se rendit compte que ses trois amis avaient quitté le magasin. Il passa rapidement en caisse et les rattrapa dans la rue, où ils avaient retrouvé Castiel et Joddie.

« Il parait qu'ils ont ouvert un café un peu spécial deux rues plus loin, expliquait Mikky quand Alexy arriva. Apparemment, les serveuses seraient habillées en jupes courtes et autres trucs bizarres et elles t'appelleraient "_Madame_" ou "_Seigneur_" !

- Ah, tu veux parler d'un _maid cafe_, comme au Japon ? s'étonna Joddie.

- Oui, voilà ! C'était le mot que je cherchais ! Et aussi, la déco doit être sympa.

- Si on y allait ? proposa Armin.

- C'est le terme "jupes courtes" qui t'a motivé ? se moqua gentiment son frère.

- Non, c'est le mot "bizarre".

- Bon, beh, on y go alors ! » s'exclama Mikky.

Arrivés devant le café en question, ils découvrirent une petite terrasse dans les tons noir, gris, bleu ou encore vert. Les clients, abrités sous une bâche où l'on lisait "_Oblivion cafe_", paraissaient pour la plupart tout qu'il y avait de plus normal.

« Le Café de l'Oubli…chouette nom, railla Castiel.

- On entre ? s'impatienta celle aux yeux violets.

- Sauf si vous voulez vous enraciner ici », sourit Lysandre.

Il passa le premier, bientôt suivi par les autres.

L'intérieur, séparé en deux salles, était dans les mêmes tons que la terrasse, et l'éclairage tamisé donnait une ambiance mystérieuse à l'endroit.

Ils s'assirent à une table de six, et Joddie coula un regard à Mikky.

« Ben alors, elles sont où tes serveuses sexys ? »

Les tables libres se faisaient rares, mais les serveuses aussi.  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, une _maid_, habillée d'un corset à bretelles – qui avait également un jupon – et à volants gris, d'un haut vert olive à manches courtes légèrement bouffantes, de bas assortis et d'une coiffe de bonne s'accouda au comptoir, sûrement pour transmettre les commandes de l'autre salle.

« Woaw », lâcha simplement Armin, avant que Mikky ne lui donne un coup de coude.

De l'autre côté de la salle…

« Melinda, je sais que c'est ta pause, mais tu dois absolument aller prendre leur commande à ma place, implorait une serveuse à sa collègue plus âgée.

- Pourquoi faire ? soupira Melinda.

- Parce que je les connais, et qu'ils vont me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si j'y vais comme ça.

- C'est pas plutôt parce que tu as honte d'appeler le mec pour qui tu craques "_Seigneur_" ?

- Je t'en prie !...

- Ça va, ça va, capitula la serveuse aux longs cheveux roux et raides en se levant. Et c'est pas juste pour tes jolis yeux bleus ! »

Elle attrapa son carnet et se dirigea vers le groupe de jeunes qui venait d'entrer.

Lhynn soupira de soulagement et remonta son chignon, qui était légèrement défait.

Hélas, même après avoir fini leur consommation, ils ne voulaient apparemment pas quitter les lieux, et Lhynn serait bien obligée de passer devant leur table.

Bah…Elle trouverait une solution.

Du moins l'espérait-elle.

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? sourit Mikky.

- On ne va pas plus s'éterniser ici, je pense », fit Lysandre en se levant.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, la serveuse aux cheveux noirs qu'ils avaient vue plus tôt passa rapidement devant leur table, tête baissée. Elle portait un plateau où étaient posés diverses boissons et autres encas.

« Excusez-moi, pourrait-on avoir l'addition, s'il-vous-plaît ? » l'interpella-t-il.

Elle ne leur accorda même pas un regard et traça sa route pour déposer sa charge.

« Ça s'appelle un vent », ricana Castiel.

Celui aux yeux vairons ne lui répondit pas, vexé. Quel manque de savoir-vivre venant d'une serveuse soi-disant extrêmement polie !

Elle repassa devant eux, son plateau plaqué contre sa poitrine, la tête toujours baissée et les yeux cachés par sa frange noire. Cette fois-ci, Lysandre l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle soit obligée de leur répondre.

"_Ce grain de beauté…Ces lèvres…C'est… ?_"

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, et se débattit afin de se libérer de son emprise, en vain.  
Elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta au sol, entraînant Lysandre dans sa chute.

« …Lhynn ? »

Il était penché au dessus d'elle, une main posée près de son visage – rougi par la honte d'être découverte, et surtout, allongée sous lui – et la regardait d'un air étonné, à l'instar des autres qui étaient toujours assis.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais… Est-ce que t-tu pourrais te relever, s'il-te-plaît ? T-tout le monde nous regarde… » balbutia-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Il s'exécuta en rougissant lui aussi, et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

« Très jolie culotte à dentelles, pouffa sournoisement Joddie.

- Laisse-la, Jod', elle a bugué », fit Mikky, hilare.

En effet, Lhynn gardait la tête baissée depuis un moment et tripotait nerveusement son plateau, les joues brûlantes.  
…Même elle se disait des fois qu'elle était _beaucoup trop _émotive et expressive pour que ce soit vivable.  
Aurait-elle oublié de préciser qu'elle était maladivement timide et que les gens la voyaient comme une nunuche ?...  
Elle était seulement dans la lune, pourtant. Souvent satellisée à des milliers de kilomètres de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, même.

« Je t-travaille ici p-pour arrondir mes fins de mois…Le patron est un vieil ami de mon père, et j-je…répondais à la plupart des critères d'embauche, alors…

- Des critères ? fit Armin, intéressé et amusé.

- O-oui.

- Quels critères ? rajouta son frère.

- Bonnes manières, âge compris entre seize et trente ans, plastique q-quasiment parfaite…et l'équilibre…

- Que tu n'as pas », compléta Castiel en riant.

Lhynn se renfrogna en rougissant plus si c'était possible. C'était certains, les trois-quarts de son sang passaient par ses joues. Elle reprit doucement la parole.

« Je vous amène l'addition…C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? » dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers eux.

Joddie eut un sourire carnassier.

« On va te laisser tranquille pour cette fois, mais crois-moi, on reviendra squatter ! Je compte bien faire d'ici mon Q.G…

- Ton Q.G. de quoi ? demanda Mikky, sceptique.

- Euh…je verrai en temps voulu. »

Lhynn éclata de rire alors qu'elle leur donnait le montant de leur commande.

« Comme vous voudrez, Madame. »

Lhynn, ce jour-là, en fin de semaine et début de vacances, prenait ses notes plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Ses souvenirs et ses rêves se précisaient ces derniers temps, et étaient surtout orientés vers sa relation avec Cirth, alias Lysandre.

Elle aurait préféré rester ignorante plutôt que d'apprendre les sombres desseins du Gardien énigmatique.

Elle coula un regard vers lui. Il était visiblement en train d'écrire dans son bloc-notes, et paraissait concentré. Néanmoins, il releva la tête et aussitôt Lhynn la tourna.

Éviter le contact visuel. À tout prix.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était assis dans la rangée voisine, lui faire parvenir un mot ne serait pas bien difficile, et le professeur de physique arrivait en fin de carrière et ne faisait plus trop attention à ce qui se passait dans son cours.

Il arracha un bout de papier, écrivit quelques mots et lança discrètement l'objet.

Lhynn ne l'ouvrit même pas, se contentant de le mettre dans sa trousse et de reprendre la leçon.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Quelque chose clochait définitivement.

Lysandre savait que Lhynn avait le béguin pour lui. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas à quel point et ne se serait jamais permis de lui faire remarquer qu'on lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais depuis peu, elle refusait toute interaction sociale avec lui et l'évitait autant que possible.

Et si…elle savait ? Si elle se souvenait d'absolument tout ? Il devait _la_ lui donner le plus vite possible, avant de perdre sa confiance, avant que tout soit trop tard…  
Avant de lui briser le cœur.

Une atroce migraine s'empara de lui – avant de disparaître aussi soudainement. Ce n'était rien pas rapport à ce qui l'attendait s'il enfreignait les règles. Quiconque s'opposait à la légende en subissait les conséquences et pouvait même en mourir.

Lhynn ramassa rapidement ses affaires alors que la sonnerie retentissait, annonçant la pause de midi. Les cours de celle aux yeux bleus venaient de se terminer grâce à un professeur absent, Joddie prenait alors tout son temps dans la classe.

« Eh, Lhynn. Tu viens ? » l'apostropha Mikky en sortant d'une salle voisine.

La susnommée secoua la tête négativement et rejoignit son casier pour y récupérer son déjeuner.  
Elle savait que son attitude était peu discrète et que tout son entourage se rendait compte que quelque chose la tracassait.

Son sandwich à la main, elle s'assit sur un des bancs de la cour. L'air était humide, les nuages gris – voire noirs pour certains – et il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Lhynn décida de faire un point sur la situation.

Actuellement, elle était amoureuse de Lysandre. Cette "arythmie cardiaque" quand elle le voyait, ses joues qui rosissaient pour tout et pour rien, son envie de le voir, cette chaleur lorsqu'il lui souriait…cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle l'aimait bel et bien.

Mais…  
Niniel n'était pas de cet avis.

Elle ressentait une colère et un chagrin irrépressibles dès qu'elle croisait son chemin, et cela était dû aux souvenirs qu'elle lui avait transmis ce dernier mois.

Mais qu'avait donc fait le Gardien – a priori bienveillant envers Niniel – pour qu'elle le haïsse autant, pour qu'elle lui en veuille autant ?

Lhynn avait eu l'horrible réponse la nuit dernière.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, et une fois encore, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sans pour autant qu'elle les laisse couler.

Quelqu'un s'assit auprès d'elle, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La même question que sur le bout de papier, mais cette fois posée d'une voix grave et soucieuse à la place de l'écriture penchée.

« Rien. Je veux juste être un peu seule.

- Menteuse, rétorqua Lysandre en fronçant les sourcils, agacé.

- Je te trouve bien curieux pour quelqu'un qui ne parle pas beaucoup de lui.

- C'est mon droit.

- Laisse-moi. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler.

- Je serai silencieux. »

Lhynn serra les dents, retenant un hurlement de frustration. Il fallait qu'il soit aussi agaçant _aujourd'hui_ !  
Elle se leva, remballa ses affaires et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je te laisse le banc, puisque tu ne veux pas partir. Je rentre chez moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de parler ? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te traite pas comme un être sacré et intouchable ? s'énerva-t-elle, sarcastique.

-…Il est vrai que j'ai été habitué à plus de douceur. »

Elle lâcha son sac qui tomba au sol et l'attrapa par le col.

« Mais réagis un peu, bon sang ! T'es complètement mou ! Es-tu à ce point inhumain pour que rien ne te touche ? cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle. Je te déteste, tu entends, je te hais, ne m'approche plus jamais ! »

Il resta planté devant le banc, abasourdi, alors que la claque ne sifflait déjà plus à ses oreilles et que Lhynn s'était enfuie. Sa joue le cuisait.  
Tout était allé trop vite. La Lhynn qu'il connaissait aurait fondu en larmes en partant…Mais elle n'avait même pas les yeux humides après un tel discours au contraire, elle paraissait bouillante de rage.

« …Inhumain…Vraiment ? »

Il eut un rire amer. À l'instant, il se sentait vide, comme si quelque chose se craquelait lentement en lui.  
Son cœur.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal comme il l'avait fait sans aucun scrupule autrefois elle avait pris les devants et l'avait brisé.

Il sortit un objet de sa poche et le contempla quelques instants. Il devait _la_ lui donner.

Il courut vers la sortie, la cherchant rapidement du regard. Il la vit se diriger vers l'entrepôt abandonné un peu plus loin, et la pluie commença à tomber. Il soupira, en songeant au parapluie bien évidemment oublié chez lui et se lança à sa poursuite.

"_Je ne savais pas que l'entrepôt était un raccourci vers son arrêt_", songea-t-il, perplexe.

Il l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'enceinte du vieil édifice dont toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, permettant de le traverser, et dont le plafond était en grande partie troué, laissant ainsi passer la pluie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? fit-elle sans même se retourner.

-…J'ai la _Light Drop_ en ma possession. Libre à toi de la récupérer. »

Elle la lui arracha brutalement, faisant une fois de plus tomber ses affaires au sol. Elle la passa autour de son cou – la perle était attachée à une chaîne – et eut un regard triste.

« Ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire il y a bien trop longtemps… »

Il se retrouva mis en joue avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste. La main de Lhynn tremblait à peine sur la gâchette.

« …Comment as-tu pu me trahir et me tuer pour Serindë, Cirth ? »

Lysandre déglutit lentement. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire.

« …Lhynn, je…Je suis désolé.

- Comment puis-je te faire confiance ? COMMENT ? » hurla-t-elle de façon stridente, des sanglots dans la voix.

Il soupira pour la énième fois ce jour-là. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il n'allait quand même pas mourir si bêtement.  
Avec une vitesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il s'éloigna et passa dans son dos, avant de matérialiser un glaive. La lame était longue, en argent – visiblement – et à double tranchant. La garde était sertie de quelques pierres précieuses ou pas, mais qui brillaient d'un éclat aveuglant si l'on s'y attardait trop.  
Lhynn eut un rictus. Même son arme était poétique et mystérieuse.

« Baisse ton arme ! Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi !

- "_Je suis ton Gardien_"…Que des mensonges ! Tout ce que tu voulais depuis le début, c'était mes pouvoirs, sale monstre ! » cria-t-elle en appuyant sur la détente.

Il esquiva la balle qui lui avait sifflé au visage de peu, et leva son épée pour essayer de l'assommer avec le plat de la lame pour limiter les dégâts dans les deux camps. Elle voulait le provoquer et ses mots lui faisaient mal – car dans un sens, ce qu'elle disait était vrai, Cirth avait trahi Niniel – mais il gardait son sang-froid.

Elle était elle aussi agile et son élément était l'Air, elle lui envoya alors une rafale de vent brûlante avec la balle suivante. Il la para avec son glaive et le projectile rebondit sur la l'argent.  
Elle tira une balle de plus avant d'essayer de lui faucher les jambes d'un coup de pied. Il esquiva une fois de plus, misant plus sur sa défense que sur l'attaque.

« Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas lever la main sur toi ! » répéta-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Mais Lhynn semblait ne plus l'entendre, folle d'une rage qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne.

Une balle lui érafla le bras, déchirant sa manche et faisant couler un léger filet de sang. Il serra la mâchoire et ignora la douleur.

Il courut vers elle avant qu'elle tire une nouvelle fois et lui donna un violet coup avec le manche dans l'estomac, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber à genoux à cause de la douleur et de lui faire cracher un peu de sang. Ces quelques secondes de faiblesse permirent à Lysandre de l'assommer. Sonnée, elle s'écroula au sol dans un râle et perdit connaissance.

Il la rattrapa au vol et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, examinant ses blessures. Il grimaça. Elle aurait quelques bleus bien visibles, mais rien de plus à part peut-être quelques œdèmes.

Il soupira pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois de la journée.

« Tu sais, j'aurais préféré qu'on discute de tout ça autour d'un thé plutôt que sous la pluie… »

* * *

_KAMEHAMEHA ! (clin d'oeil au délire avec Lolo x))_

_ Donc, une scène de combat et des sentiments ravagés...Que vous réserve donc la suite ? Moi je saaaaais..._


End file.
